Breaking Down Walls
by steph2009
Summary: "Kaname swallowed heavily. He struggled to fight back the panic and fear. The only girl he had wished to keep it from the most had found it, read it, and was now standing in front of him. Her expression gave no hint to how she felt about it."
1. Emotional Turns

_ Kaname stood over the alter with a pained look over his face. His eyes moved upward to the huge moving metal. He then turned to the on lookers. The future vampire hunters. The very people his beloved had sacrificed herself for, given her precious blood too. He gave them a warning Yuki couldn't hear then disappeared into the night._

Yuki Cross shook herself from sleep with a sigh. Those types of dreams became a reoccurring visitor to her nightly routine. Now, she was awake before Yori and always alert in class. The dreams, it seemed, were affecting her physically as well as mentally.

Yuki, for the first time in years, found herself afraid to fall asleep. Yuki drug through her morning routine without the usual spunk. Dark circles were appearing underneath her eyes. As she walked toward the school building, Yuki thought of the first dream.

The first dream had came three nights ago. It had been Kaname as it had the last. Except this time he was being exiled from a village of humans. Sadness lurked in his eyes as they cast him out. A woman had appeared in front of him and taken his hand. She'd shown him a world he knew. A world that welcomed him. She had forced him to take her blood. Had forced him to take responsibility beside her.

Yuki had woken up crying that night. Emotions ran through her like a tidal wave. Never staying on one for long. They varied from sadness, to rage, to disbelief, and finally rested on confusion.

The day passed by quickly. Yori didn't need to tell Yuki to wake up or remind her about nightly patrols. She was already out the door before the Day Class fan girls had the chance to reach the door. The girls seemed to sense the change in the female guardian. They avoided her and did as she asked in fear of her exploding. Zero watched with worried eyes from his sector.

The first time Kaname had seen her, she had forced a happy smile and attempted at normal conversation. Now, the rouse was slipping. Fatigue showed in her eyes and movements.

The gates swung open. The girls automatically starting screaming and pushing past Yuki. She fell to the girl with a small groan. Kaname instantly rushed to help her. As he held his hand out to her, he watched as she slowly lifted her eyes up to him. Seeing him, but somehow seeing past him. This continued even as she stood to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Kaname…" Shock washed over him as he realized she had dropped the honorific. If possible the girls' jealousy grew. The Night Class grew impossibly quiet, even Zero seemed shocked about this new development.

Yuki ignored the girl's glares. She spared the man who had saved her a brief smile before setting her eyes onto the girls. They jumped back at the emptiness in them and backed away. This was not the Yuki they knew. This Yuki was foreign territory they dared not cross.

"Kuran, class has started…" Zero stated as he stepped toward Yuki. Kaname cast a worried glance in Yuki's direction before parting with the Night Class. As soon as they were out of sight, Yuki turned on her heel and began patrol without a word. Zero's worry only spiked by this action. She hadn't even blushed at Kaname's offer.

_'Something is seriously wrong,' _Kaname and Zero agreed.


	2. The Journal

"Did you hear that?" Aido demanded, turning to Ruka. Ruka nodded. "She had the nerve!" Kaname remained silent. His mind preoccupied with Yuki and this new attitude. He had seen the circles under her eyes and the emptiness that haunted her brown eyes.

"-ame?" He snapped about of his thoughts and turned to Aido. "Kaname-sempai? What do you think of it?" Kaname spared the group a microscopic smile.

"It does not bother me." Kaname answered smoothly.

"Of course not…" Ruka mumbled, "she's your _dear girl_…"

"That she is…" Kaname replied, only fueling Ruka's jealousy and anger.

"There's no doubt, Yuki-san is different…" Ichijo speculated, "she seems sadder. More serious. And more fatigued than normal…Humans are so fragile…"

Everyone in the room agreed. Only Ichijo and Kaname seemed to wish to do something about Yuki's new behavior.

Yuki rested on the fountain edge. As she closed her eyes, Kaname's pained face flashed into her mind once more. Yuki silenced an anguished cry at the image. She shook her head roughly then fell back into the cold water.

"Graceful," Zero drawled as he stepped from the shadows. Yuki didn't look up or pull herself from the water. He took her place on the edge. "What is wrong?" Yuki turned her eyes to him.

"Nightmares is all it is…" Yuki turned her eyes away from him to the tree line. Unwillingly, Kaname's face flashed before her again. His hand outstretched. Pain written in his handsome features. Yuki closed her eyes completely and willed the image away.

"Must be some nightmares," Yuki made no response. Instead stood from the fountain, uncaring that she was drenched and walked toward the headmaster's home. "What are you doing?"

"Zero, take over patrol, please…" Yuki pleading, letting some of her old self resurface. Her eyes pleading with him to relent and not question her. Zero nodded with a sigh. Yuki spared him a smile and ran in the direction of her father's house.

She removed her key from the inside of her shirt and slipped inside. Yuki headed straight for the library she was rarely in. She pushed open the door and looked through the books. An aged journal hidden in the very back, pushed between a health book and a book about vampire hunters' history. Yuki pulled the book from it's resting place and quietly slipped back out. She locked the door back. She leaned against the post and opened the aged book.

_Property of Kaname Kuran. _Yuki's eyes widened and began to read the first passage:

_I am alone. She has died; sacrificed herself for the very beings that will now hunt us. Given her precious blood to every single one and torn out her own heart to make their weapons…_

_ Why would she do such a thing? I told her I had planned to do it. Why had she taken my place? Is it possibly because she loved me? Just as I had loved her…I've never experienced hurt of this level…pain of this level in all my life. Could this be what humans feel when their beloved one dies? The pain is unbearable. I don't believe I should ever move on… _

Yuki blinked her tears away and turned the page. A later date, five years from the past date, greeted her.

_It seems…that I will be married soon. I'm elated, but at the same time afraid. Will I meet her expectations? I love her. I know this is true. I would not marry her if not. I still can not fully forget my first. She who taught me love existed and that I could hold it in my hands. Only to cruelly rip it away as I had planned to do to her. Akio…forgive me. I shall always love you. _

Dawn rose, Yuki sighed and closed the small journal. She slipped it into her skirt pocket and ran toward her dorm.


	3. Lost and Found

Kaname Kuran was growing frustrated. Each time he tried to approached Yuki, she would run. At first, he'd been hurt. Especially when he learned that she had hinted to Zero what was affecting her.

_"Nightmares," _Zero had repeated. The curiosity in the man's eyes hinted that he was in the dark as to what these nightmares stared.

This frustration had pushed him to visit the Headmaster.

Now, he was watching as Kaien darted around the library, obviously looking for something. Kaname was aware that his presence was making Kaien nervous.

"What have you lost?" Kaname asked.

"Your journal," Kaien answered, attempting not to shy away from the Pureblood as he stood to assist him in looking. Anger coursed through the Pureblood. He had demanded that it not be touched by Kaien. Kaien had complied willingly. To afraid to wander in the man's past.

"That's impossible. You have simply replaced it," he denied. Kaien laughed.

"It's sat untouched in this library since you handed it to me. _I_ haven't even picked it up since!" Kaname cut his eyes at the man.

"You expect me to believe that you never gave in to curiosity?"

"I'm offended, Kuran." Kaien huffed, "I'm not a man to subdue to curiosity. Plus, what you have lived through would be to frightening for me to comprehend…" Kaname couldn't help but agree. He, himself, attempted to ignore his past and live in the present.

"Could someone have taken it?" He questioned. Kaien shook his head.

"No one else but us knew of it's existence…."

"Who all has a key to your home?" Kaien paused.

"Yuki and Zero are the only ones…." His words sunk in. Horror washed over both men's faces. "My God…" Kaien breathed, "you don't think one of them could've-?" Kaname's face turned stony.

"It's possible…" he admitted, "Yuki has been acting strangely the past few weeks."

"But it only just went missing. Trust me, I check. Plus, neither of them have been here in five weeks…" Kaien couldn't suppress the sadness in his voice. Neither of his 'children' wanted to visit him.

"It's possible one of them could have came home without telling you…maybe sometime late…"

"The last time I checked was yesterday before I went to sleep and it was here…" He pointed in between two books. Kaname nodded. "Wait, you said that Yuki's been acting strangely?"

"Each time I try to confront her she runs," Kaien went to tell him that it wasn't much different from how she had been when she was child, Kaname held a hand up and continued, "she seems drained of everything. Emotion, energy. It's almost like she looks through me and not at me. These dark circles surround her eyes and they get darker everyday…" Kaien shifted in his seat. Worry for his daughter plagued every cell in his body.

The sounds of arguing approached.

"Will you just open up to me?" Zero yelled.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Yuki screamed back. "Just drop it!"

"I won't! I'm not giving up on this! Damn it, Yuki!" The office door flew open. A fuming Yuki and enraged Zero greeted Kaname and the Headmaster. Yuki stopped dead at the sight of Kaname. With her emotions carefully in check, she let her eyes wander to her father. One look at his face told her, he knew. Yuki sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Zero grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "Answer me." He growled. His eyes flashed red. Kaname and Kaien stood from their seat. Yuki glared up at him as his grip tightened.

"It's none of YOUR BUSINESS!" Yuki screamed. Zero stumbled back as if Yuki had slapped him. Yuki's anger deflated at the look on Zero's face. "I'm sorry," she whispered looking away from him, "it's something I need to figure out on my own…" Yuki stepped toward the wounded boy and placed her hand on his forearm. Zero brought his eyes to hers. "I'm not saying that I don't need you anymore by not letting you in. I'm saying that you have to trust me to do this myself. I'm not a child anymore. I can handle some things on my own…"

"But when it's killing you?" Zero whispered. He raised his hand and gently touched the circles underneath her eyes. His hand fell from her face with a flop. Yuki smiled up at Zero.

"It's not killing me." Zero scoffed. Kaname cleared his throat, re-alerting the teens that they were not alone. Yuki turned toward Kaname slowly. Her eyes intentionally focusing on her father. "Well, Zero, you're the one that drug me here. I suggest you get on with it." Yuki nudged Zero. Zero glared over at her.

"Headmaster, I'm requesting that you take Yuki off the guardians for a little while." Yuki snapped her head toward Zero. "At least until she figures out whatever she needs too figure out." Kaien smiled.

"I agree," Kaname whispered.

"I wasn't aware this needed your approval.." Zero sneered. Yuki rolled her eyes. Kaname didn't spar Zero a glance. Kaien nodded his head.

"Very well," Kaname and Kaien shared a glance, "Yuki…Zero…have either of you been in the house since yesterday?"

"I haven't," Zero answered. All eyes turned to Yuki. Yuki pushed her hand into her pocket and withdrew the journal. Kaname's mouth fell open slightly in shock. Kaien's eyes widened.

"How much did you read?" Kaname asked, an obvious strain in his voice.

"All of it."

Those words alone had the power to nearly bring Kaname Kuran to his knees.


	4. Full Circle

_**(A/N: Wow! I didn't know this story would be so popular. I'll try to keep the ideas rolling as long as you guys keep the comments coming.)**_

Kaname swallowed heavily. He struggled to fight back the panic and fear. The only girl he had wished to keep it from the most had found it, read it, and was now standing in front of him. Her expression gave no hint to how she felt about it.

Yuki knew there was no use lying about it. Kaname and Kaien would figure out she'd been here one way or another. Plus, Yuki was a horrible liar.

Kaien and Zero could feel the tension in the Pureblood. Kaien saw it best to leave Yuki and Kaname alone. He touched Zero's arm lightly and nodded toward the door. Zero reluctantly agreed to leave.

"It's wasn't as frightening as the dreams are, believe me," Yuki whispered as she pushed the book in Kaname's numb hand. "Hide it better next time if you don't want anyone to find it." Yuki patted his hand gently.

"Dreams?" He questioned. Yuki nodded.

"I think they're almost over. I'm born in these..." Yuki commented.

"So you know? Everything…" Kaname whispered. Yuki nodded. "Yet…you still stand before me…" She shrugged.

"Why not? I love you, Kaname," Kaname's mouth fell open at her admission, "be it now or fifty years from now. It's not changing," Yuki pointed toward the book still in his hand, "no matter what that says. It doesn't determine my feelings for you. They are not fickle. Look at it this way, it saved you from having to tell me…" Kaname gave a dark chuckle.

"Yes, but I didn't intend to tell you while you were still human." Yuki's eyes widened. Something crashed downstairs, then the sounds of feet barrelling up the stairs followed. Kaname smiled, "I believe that is my que to leave..." He whispered. He stepped forward. Yuki took a step back and shook her head.

"I still have a lot to figure out..." Kaname nodded and attempted to hide the pain and curiousity in his eyes. Yuki saw all. She bowed her head as he disappeared. Zero burst into the room. His eyes flashing red. Yuki faced him.

"I won't allow that to happen!" He growled, stepping toward her.

"It's not your choice. Nor can you control me." Kaien stood at the door; ready to intervene should Zero show signs of violence. "You don't have the right nor power to tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm of age to make my own decision whether you agree with them or not is not my problem." Zero stood like stone at the end of her speech.

"Pardon me for thinking my opinion mattered to you," Zero bit out. Enraged pain flooded through him.

"Welcome to how you make me feel," Yuki grumbled before speaking in a louder, stronger voice, "and your opinion does matter. You've made your opinion clear over the years. You hate vampires. I don't want you to hate me for what I'll become. I want you to hate me for a valid reason. You can hate me for loving him and not you." Zero stumbled back as if slapped. "Don't get me wrong I love you, Zero. Just not...as much as I do him. I'll still fullfill my promise..." Zero grabbed her arm before she could walk past him.

"Yuki..." He whimpered painfully. "At least...think about what you're doing..." Yuki looked into Zero's eyes. She raised her hand and traced the worry lines on his forehead. His eyes widened in shock.

"Don't worry over me..." She whispered, "Worry for yourself. I'll only hurt you anyway. Just like I'm doing now. I promise I'll think on it..." With those final words, Yuki pushed past Zero and ran full speed toward her dorm room. Pain at the blows she'd just delivered flooded through her. The tidal waves threatened to bring her to her knees, but she kept pushing. She threw open her dorm door and collapsed onto the bed. Tears streamed down her eyes.

_'I'm sorry, Zero...Kaname...' _With that final thought, exshauted from crying, she drifted into a not so peaceful sleep.


	5. Dangerous Happenings

_"One day, we'll be like mom and dad…" Kaname promised five year old Yuki. The child smiled happily. _

_"Brother and me?" _

_"Does that make you happy?" Kaname asked. Yuki smiled and snuggled into her brother's chest. "I'll take that as a yes." Kaname chuckled._

_Yuki sat with her mother in the small closet. Blood dripped down her mother's body. Horror had widened Yuki's eyes. Before she could call for her mother, Kaname opened the door and Yuki fell unconscious. _

_Kaname scooped his baby sister up into his arms. Pain and anger ran circles in his veins. How could they do this to him…to her? _

_"I love you…always." He whispered as he took off into the night. _

_The familiar scene of snow and the level E greeted her. Before the dreams faded to a shrilling noise. _

Yuki jumped from her bed, startled. She turned in very direction to look for the noise. Standing at the side of her bed was Yori, in her hand a whistle.

"Wake up, you're going to be late for class!" Yuki smiled at her friend and pulled herself from bed. "I'm glad your sleeping again…" Yori whispered. "And not disappearing from the room before I wake up…" She cut her friend a vicious glare. Yuki rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Yori smiled and turned toward the door. "Hurry!" She sang.

Yuki spend her day attempting to avoid Zero, whom made it surprisingly easy. He was absent in classes and didn't show up for herding the Day Class girls or patrols. In fact, he seemed to disappear.

Growing worried, Yuki checked his room, the guest room at the Headmaster's house, the horse stalls, even went and asked one of the Night Class members if they'd seen him. No results each time. Yuki sighed and sank onto the fountain.

"Are you that angry with me?" She questioned the night.

Zero sat panting in the cell. His blood lust controlled him. Kaname leaned against the wall, staring at the man quickly dropping to level E. The emotional strain of what Zero believe to be losing Yuki had pushed him to the breaking point. His will could no longer hold.

"Zero." Kaname spoke. Red eyes turned upward to meet his. They held no hatred only scorching hunger. Sadness washed through Kaname. Not for himself, but for Yuki. She, in the dark, had caused this willful man to lower himself. "Why are you giving up?" He questioned. "Why not fight for her? You love her just as I do, don't you?"

"Yuki…" The level E choked painfully. Kaname smiled. He had reached him.

The girl that owned the name leaned back onto the tree. Her feet dangled from the side of the branch. Yuki had expected that with the momentary disappearance of their leader, the vampires from the Night Class would grow bold and restless. However, they were staying, for the time being, firmly inside the walls of the Night Dorm.

Yuki briefly wondered as she glanced toward the night stars just how frightening Kaname really was. Fear had always touched her when she was around him. A sense of powerful longing seemed to overcome it, but the feeling was still there nevertheless.

"I have no reason to fear him…" Yuki whispered, "yet a small part of me…"

Yuki sat up straight and jumped from the tree. Someone had came out of the Night Dorm. Automatically, she drew her weapon. Yuki closed her eyes. The power of the weapon pulsed violently in her head. Demanding it be used. Yuki could feel the presence coming closer now. She quickly did as the weapon commanded-despite Zero's constant demands to ignore it.

Much to her surprise and the vampire approaching, the weapon split open. Two long blades revealed themselves from each end. Quickly shaking the surprise, Yuki slid into stance. The vampire was about to be on top of her.

Sensing the danger, the vampire stopped just at the tree line.


	6. A Deadly Decision

Hanabusa Aido had never been scared of the small slip of a girl in front of him, but today that had changed. There was a foreign type aura about her. That aura screamed danger.

"Show yourself," she demanded. Aido complied and stepped from the tree line. Yuki lowered her blades. "What is it?"

"Zero Kiryu is border lining level E," Yuki's eyes widened, "Kaname didn't wish for you to know."

"So you're going against him to tell me that someone you hate is falling to level E?" Yuki pointed out.

"I figured you deserved to know." Yuki nodded and spared him a smile.

"Thank you for telling me." Aido cast one more look toward the girl before heading back to the Night Dorm.

Yuki sighed and leaned against the tree she had previously occupied.

"Zero…" She whispered as she covered her face with her hands.

Zero stood from the ground. The pride and hatred re-entered his gaze. Blood still stained his shirt. Matching stains covered Kaname's clothing. Disgust pushed it's way into him. He'd fed from the one person he hated most. The image of blood dripping, a man standing behind the device being used flashed before him once more. Zero shook his head as he left the Night Dorm.

He would not give up.

'_Yuki…'_

Kaname Kuran sat in his office. The same disgust that had riddled Zero now multiplied in him. He touched his throat with a sigh.

_'The first person to feed from me…was not the one I wished.' _He sighed and sagged deeper into his chair. _'But is life is lengthened. Yuki will not lose a friend. Therefore, I can not be sad. His purpose still needs to be fulfilled.' _

He looked up just as Hanabusa Aido walked back into the Night Dorm. His eyes narrowed.

Hanabusa had not seen the Pureblood. His thoughts focused on the strange aura Yuki Cross had radiated minutes before he had shown himself. He was certain had he been intending to hurt her, he would have died at her hand.

"Aido." Aido tensed and turned around slowly. He'd walked straight past the Head, whom now fixed him with an intense glare.

He gulped.

Zero stopped as he passed by a certain tree. Yuki leaned against it; her body sagged as if her very spine had been ripped from her.

"Yuki?" He whispered, snapping a twig as he stepped toward her. Her head snapped up quickly. Weapon drawn once more. "It's me." Yuki lowered her weapon. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Zero!" Shock widened his eyes as the young girl collided with him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Slowly, Zero rested his hands on her shoulders.

Their problems for the moment seemed to melt away. His only concern was the girl holding onto him as if he were her only life line.

"What's this about?" He asked softly. "Why are you crying?"

"Aido-sempai said that you have almost fallen to level E!" Yuki whimpered, "I was afraid…"

"Don't worry, you'll be the only one to kill me…" Zero huffed, seeking to hurt the girl. Push her away.

"That's not what I meant!" Yuki yelled, stepping away from him. Her eyes found his collar quickly, then traced his shirt. She could fell something sticky on her hand. Yuki slowly looked down. Blood covered her hand. "Zero….who-"

"Kuran." Yuki's mouth fell open as Zero pushed past her. Just like that, their problems-the distance between them-returned.

Yuki sighed as she watched Zero retreat.

"_It seems…that I will be married soon." _

_ "Akio…forgive me. I shall always love you." _

_ "I love you…always." _

A tortured moan slipped from her lips. She sank down to the ground.

_"Yes, but I didn't intend to tell you while you were still human." _

_'Too much! Too much!' _Yuki screamed in her head. Her hands fisted her hair.

Her eyes widened as she felt the powerful presence that could only belong to Kaname Kuran. She struggled to her feet as he broke through the woods.

"Thank you," she spoke as he stopped, "for giving Zero your blood." She turned to walk away from him. Ashamed that he should see her in such a state. His arms wrapped around her middle. He pulled her back against his chest.

Yuki realized the significance of this action. In one move, he had completely broken down every rule, ever wall, that she had ever placed between them. Kaname smiled as the beat of her heart speed up.

"Yuki, you're troubled. What is bothering you?" His lips brushed her ear as he spoke. Yuki fought off the shiver of pleasure that threatened to arise.

"Too much…" She whispered, "everything is becoming too much…Zero, the memories, the dreams…" Kaname tightened his hold around her waist as Yuki sagged against him. She turned to her to him. "I now know who you really are…" She whispered. She fought off whimpering as his arms tightened to the point of pain.

"And?"

"I don't care. Be brother or ancestor, I love you…" His grip on her loosened. "You've been through so much pain and loss by yourself…" Yuki whispered as she swiveled in his arms. Her hand touched his cheek gently. "For ten years, you stood on the sidelines. I think…it's time for you to step up to the plate…and take what's yours." Kaname's eyes darkened and faded to red as he realized the implications of her words.

"Then you…" Yuki lifted herself onto her tiptoes and touched her lips to his. A protruding fang broke the skin of her bottom lip.

"I understand the consequences…and I welcome them..." She whispered. With those words completely out in the open, Kaname licked the blood from her bottom lip. Tantilizingly slow, she tilted her head and offered her neck. First, his lips brushed the skin of her neck in a light kiss. Yuki sighed and twisted her hand into his dark hair. As he licked her pulse point, Aido's words from the past wormed there way:

_ "Someday, Kaname-sama's lips will gently brush your neck and his fangs will sink slowly into you…if you heard the sound of Kaname-sama taking in your blood…you'd be in ecstasy, Yuki…" _


	7. Awakening

Kaname Kuran leaned against the wall in his Night Dorm. Yuki still slept in his bed. He could hear every heart beat and every even breath her small frame gave. His heart longed for her.

_'Please...' _He pleaded, _'only you...'_

Unknowing to Kaname, Yuki heard his pleads in the middle of reliving the memories he held. Every single thing he'd seen, even the parts she already knew, flashed through her mind. Everything slowed as his thoughts reached her.

Her heart beat began to speed up suddenly; the sounds of her pulse picking up greeted his ears. Yuki was awakening.

As badly as he wanted to run to her, he forced himself to stay where he was. Startling her now would not be wise. So, he was left to watch in baited breath as her cinnamon brown eyes opened.

Yuki rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands and sat up. Red satin sheet felt smooth under her hands. Her eyes filled with tears as they landed on the uniform she now wore. Her heart fell to her stomach.

"It was all a dream…" Yuki whispered. Her tone crestfallen. A gasp escaped her lips as a man's chuckle drifted into her room. Yuki's eyes widened as they landed on Kaname. Pain ripped through her throat. A tortured moan ripped through her lips as her hand touched her throat.

Kaname stepped in front of her. His hand gently wrapped around her wrist and lowered her hand.

"Kaname-sempai.." She whispered. Kaname smiled sadly.

"I know, Yuki…what you're experiencing is hunger..." He answered as she clung to him, "it's okay..." The sounds of ripping fabric rang through the room. Buttons scattered throughout the red carpet. Springs creaked as Kaname fell back against the bed. A drawn out moan tore from his lips as she licked his neck gently before biting down.

Yuki's eyes were closed as she pulled her love's life essence from him. Kaname's arms closed around her waist. He bit into his own lip as she drank. His own hunger rising.

_'I've waited ten years to have her back in my arms…' _His thoughts whispered, '_I can't give into this hunger yet…' _ His grip tightened on the material of her uniform jacket as the hunger grew.

Yuki groaned as the hunger grew worse and pulled away from his neck. Confusion swept over him as she turned her glowing eyes to him.

"Another's hunger can multiply your own..." Kaname whispered, his free hand fell to his throat. Allowing his weakness to show, only to her. Yuki bit into her lip. These innocent actions looked odd compared to the glowing red of her eyes.

"It's okay, you know. You can…" A blush spread over her face as she struggled for the words to say, "feed…" Her blush increased as he smiled and his eyes bled red.

His hands made quick work of the buttons of her jacket, then the first top buttons of the shirt underneath. He licked her collarbone gently. A moan tore from her lips as he bit down. Her eyes widened as a moan slipped from Kaname's lips.

_ 'Kaname-sempai…' _She could feel him smile on her shoulder. Yuki returned to his neck with a vengeance. A small hiss escaped from their lips as a strong pull washed through them.

Yuki stressed her eyes as something inside Kaname's heart caught her attention. She unaware the same was happening to her. Whatever ties she'd shared were being severed. White wound around black and mingled into it.

_'Our souls joined…'_ Kaname's voice drifted into his head. _What we're doing right now, is perhaps the most intimate thing in all of vampire society. Feeding from one another simultaneously_ _creates a bond that can't be broken.' _

_'So we're bound together…forever?' _

_'Does that bother you?' _

_'Not at all…'_

They pulled away from each other. Yuki laid her head onto his chest.

Kaien Cross locked his arms around Zero's chest as he attempted to calm the boy. He had broken every object in reach once Kaien had broken the news of Kaname and Yuki's relations.

"Zero! Zero! Stop!" Kaien begged. "Running after her will only hurt her..." Zero sagged against him as defeat plagued every cell in his body.

"I-" He whimpered. Kaien followed him as he fell to the floor. "It hurts..." He grasped at his chest. Kaien stared remorsefully at the broken boy. His adopted duagther was the only female to ever touch Zero's heart, but...Kaien knew one thing.

No one and nothing could stand in the way of Kaname and Yuki.


	8. Deceitful Hatred

Yuki walked toward the house she'd stayed in since five years old. Pain and grief weigh heavily on her heart as she stepped toward the door. She raised her hand and knocked gently. Zero was the one to open the door. His eyes darkened drastically, then he went to close the door. Yuki stuck her leather shoe in the way.

"I need to talk to you," her voice calm, but her heart breaking at his rejection.

"No," he hissed.

"Fine, I'll talk you listen. It's all you ever did anyway," Yuki drawled. "What you felt for me, Zero, wasn't love. It was the need to have something Kaname didn't." The words felt like acid to her lips; she closed her eyes tightly.

_'I have to make him hate me…it's the only way he'll let me go….' _

Her words were having the affect she desired, Zero's heart twisted painfully as her words washed over him.

"But you could never win, Zero. Kaname had me from the very beginning. My heart is his…it could never go to you…" Yuki fought the tears, relishing in the sting. "I'm sorry, Zero…"

_'More than you'll ever know…' _Her thoughts whispered as she turned to walk away.

"Yuki!" He exclaimed, grabbing her wrist. The door now open to all of night. She spun on her heel.

_'No, Zero, don't look at me with those eyes…' _She wanted to say so badly. The pain in his eyes twisted her heart into a pretzel. His lips smashed to hers. Despite her resolve, she gave him the only kiss he would ever have from her lips. Tears threatened to spill over the surface of her eyes.

"You berate my feelings…" He whispered to her as he pulled away, "bite me and see the truth, Yuki…" The tears finally spilled forth. "Bite me and prove that you're a vampire…"

_'The only way you'll let me go…is for you to hate me…you hate yourself, you hate Kaname, you hate the Night Class, if doing this will make you hate me, no matter the pain, I'll do it. You have to let me go!' _With that final thought in mind, she bit onto his neck and drank.

Zero's only thoughts revolved around the memories they shared; her name the only name on his mind. On his lips.

_'Oh, Zero…' _She pulled away from him unable to see anymore. The cruel smile on his face let her know that she had accomplished her goal. He hated her for what she was. They stared at each other for a moment before Zero placed his hand over the already healing bite mark.

"The next time I see you, I will kill you…" He promised.

"I will be waiting…" Yuki promised as she walked away.

Kaname stood in the shadows; jealousy and anger pulsed within him.

_'That abomination kissed my dear girl…then threatened to kill her…' _He hissed in his mind. A tree beside him cracked down the middle.

Yuki stopped in front of him, her eyes wide.

"Kaname-sempai…" She whispered.

"We're leaving…"


	9. Falling Apart

During the weeks that followed, Kaname and Yuki, along with several members of the Night Class, left Cross Academy and settled in one of the mansions the Kurans had built. Leaving behind Zero and Yori had left Yuki depressed and sad. Zero's words still bounced around in her head throughout study:

_"The next time I see you, I will kill you…" _

His words had wounded her more effective than any knife ever could. Even worse, Yuki's actions before parting had shaken Kaname's normal stoic resolve. Not only had see kissed her friend, but feed from him at his request. Kaname had barely spoken a word to her and had left for business soon after arriving at the mansion.

Hanabusa Aido let out an annoyed sigh. Yuki's attention was elsewhere once more. He had thought she would have cried leaving her friends behind, but she walked beside Kaname with a stone face. His respect for the girl across from him grew each time he looked at her.

"Why do I have to study this?" Yuki asked. Aido glared at her and opened his mouth to retort. Yuki effectively cut him off, "I've seen all of this and more through Kaname-sama's memories!" Yuki burst. Irritation and anger rose to the surface. "I would much rather be learning how to control these damn powers!" As if to prove a point, the bookshelf by Aido's head exploded. Pieces of books and wood rained down on them as if confetti. Aido swallowed. Yuki's eyes left Aido's blue ones and stared at the floor. Ashamed at her outburst.

"I can't teach you that…" He whispered, "only Kaname-sama can.."

"You've had all your life to learn how to control your powers…to adapt to this…" Aido said nothing. He'd known that her hunger was sparking emotions within her. Commonly it was anger. "Leave…" Yuki demanded. Aido stood and did as she wished. Afraid to anger her further.

_'At this moment, I'm more afraid of her than Kaname-sama. She is unstable with power. Kaname-sama has had time…' _

Jealously and rage still boiled within him even after five weeks from leaving. The memory of her kissing and feeding from the one he hated most was still fresh. This made his job easier. He had taken out the whole council and another Pureblood by the name of Sara. Shame flushed through him.

_'I came close to cheating on Yuki with that plan…so now we are even…' _Kaname could still feel her hands ghosting over his chest. He shuddered.

_'I'm being cruel…I have forever with Yuki…' _He reasoned as he stepped into his house. The sight that greeted him both enraged and worried him. Aido sat at the white couch. His face pale and ear bleeding.

"Aido."

"She made me leave…" Aido answered, not looking at Kaname. Ruka sat on the arm of the couch.

Kaname walked on, ignoring Ruka's hopeful looks, to Yuki's bedroom. When he opened the door, she lay on the bed.

"Hey…" She whispered. Shame still clung to the air. "I can't believe I exploded a shelf…I hope none of the books were important…" Kaname chuckled and shut the door. She looked up at him. "I…" She trailed off and curled her hands into fists.

"Yuki…." He sank onto the bed beside her. "I've come to a decision…" His eyes softened at the fear on her face. He raised his hand and stroked her check, "I have forever with you. If you'll have me."

Yuki tackled him to the bed. Kissing his face. Her arms wrapped around her waist. Her hips balanced on his as she sat back.

"Of course I'll have you. How silly!" He smiled and stroked her hair. Her hands rested on his chest. A breeze came through the open window.

His smile fell as Yuki's body tensed.

Sara's perfume had reached her.


	10. Even

"It's not what it seems…" Kaname whispered as Yuki's turned her blood red eyes toward him. He wrapped his hand around her head and forced her to his neck. "Bite.." He commanded. Yuki complied easily.

_'Her hunger has taken a toll on her…' _He assessed as she drank from him. He fought against the pleasure and pushed the memory into her.

**"Kaname," Sara drawled as he stepped toward her. "What do I owe the honor?" Kaname smiled gently at her.**

**"It seems that I can't get you off my mind…" **

Yuki bit down harder causing Kaname to hiss, but no objection came from him.

_'I'll take any punishment she offers…' _

Yuki loosened her jaws as his thought reached her.

**"Really?" Sara smiled. She slid toward him seductively. Her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist. **

Yuki could feel his revulsion at the action.

**She kissed his neck. Her fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt. It fluttered to the floor as her hands explored him. **

**A sickening noise ruined the quiet moment. Kaname's hand was straight through her chest. Her heart losing it's beat in his hand. She fell limp onto him. He pushed her off and smiled down at her. **

Yuki wiped the blood from her mouth. Her brown eyes looked into his. She broke eye contact with him and stared toward the wall.

"We're even…" She whispered. Kaname touched her face. Yuki looked back at him. He smiled at her gently. Yuki closed her eyes and leaned into him. Her hand slid over his. "She has touched you…" Her hands fell to his shirt. Slowly, Kaname resigned to her will as she pushed his shirt from his chest. "In places that I have not…" His eyes darkened as her hands slid seductively over his chest.

When he was sure, she'd gotten her feel. He forced himself to grab her wrists. He swallowed heavily. Yuki sighed and pulled her hands away from him. Her eyes widened as she felt the excitement her touch had brought. Yuki blushed but said nothing. Kaname smiled as she climbed off of him.

Kaname leaned in and kissed her. As he pulled away, his smile became genuine.

"Now…we're even…" He watched as Yuki bit into her lip and looked away from him. He waited silently for her to gather up her nerves.

"Can you teach me how to…control my powers?"

"It's mainly about concentration and will…" Kaname's fingers played with her hair as he spoke, "you're safe in both of those."

"But?" His hands slid to her shoulders and rested there.

"You let your emotions control you." Kaname admitted. "But along with the hunger you were feeling," his eyes hardened as he looked at her, "it makes you all the more dangerous.." Yuki's eyes widened.

"Thank God I wasn't aiming to hurt Aido…" She whispered.

"Yes, it would short me one follower…" Yuki slapped him across the chest.

"That was mean!" Yuki burst. Kaname smiled and leaned in toward her. Yuki's eyes drifted out of focus as his breath brushed over her lips.

"I thought you knew by now…I'm mean…" He kissed her lips gently. Yuki shook her head as he pulled away.

"You're not…You're a good boy!" Kaname kissed her again.

"Thanks…"

_'I could get used to this…' _Yuki assessed as Kaname pulled her down into his arms. The sun was about to rise.

"Stay…" He mumbled. Yuki nodded and snuggled into his chest. Sleep overtook them both.

**_(A/N: My internet is down. Chapters will be slow!)_**


	11. Today

Doubts plagued Yuki Kuran as she stared at her fiancé's sleeping face. _'This handsome man…' _Yuki traced invisible lines with her fingertips over his face. _'Out of all the women in the world he could have…chose me…' _As her fingertips brushed his lips, a slight pressure brought her out of her thoughts. Yuki's eyes widened. Her fingertips tingled as she lowered her hand. The feel of Kaname's kiss still lingered on them. Kaname smiled lovingly down at her. Her face colored red quickly.

"Good morning, Love…" Kaname whispered, as he raised his hand to her cheek.

"Morning…" Yuki leaned into his touch and watched as his eyes softened. Yuki smiled gently as he leaned toward her. Their lips touched gently. As he pulled away from her, Yuki ignored her blushing face. "Are you going to have to leave again?" She whispered. Kaname smiled sadly.

"Yes, but not soon…" Yuki perked at the ending. Kaname smiled as the light came rushing back into her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him. Her arms wrapped around her shoulders as she cuddled into him. Kaname rose his hand to her shoulder length tresses. His fingers brushed through the strands gently.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, "that you had to go ten years alone…why did you say anything?" Kaname chuckled gently, his hand stilled in her hair.

"Many times I was tempted. This life is dangerous, Yuki. Enemies lay in hiding. Seeing your genuine smiling face, I couldn't take that security and happiness away from you. No matter how badly I wanted you back in these arms…" Yuki nuzzled him with her whole body.

"I would have given it all up if you'd only asked me…" Yuki smiled gently at the vibrations of his chuckle.

"I know, Love. I know…" A small knock shocked the two of them out of their peaceful morning. Yuki's arms loosened from around him, but Kaname's arms tightened. Yuki fought a smile. "Come in…" A small "ep" slipped through her lips as the door creaked open. An uncomfortable Aido stood at the doorway.

"We found Ichijo…I just thought you'd want to know. He's in one of the guest rooms now. He was inches from Sara-sama's mansion." Kaname nodded.

"Is he awake?"

"No," Aido whispered, "I'll let you know when he does…if you…um…want to stay in bed.." He coughed lightly.

"Thank you, Aido." Aido bowed deeply then darted from the room. As he turned Yuki swore she saw the blush that colored his face.

"I'm glad he was found…" Yuki whispered into Kaname's chest, "he's an amazing friend…"

"Yes, he is…" Kaname answered, "but I don't want to talk about him now." Yuki looked up at him. She tilted her head in confusion. "I want to talk about us…" Yuki tensed in his arms.

_'He's going to change his mind…' _The fear in her eyes showed strongly. Kaname smiled gently at her. His hands found her underneath the covers. He kissed each knuckle and swore:

"Forever…I want you forever. I'll never change my mind. I've lived thousands of years, but no woman has come close to being what you are to me." Yuki tilted her head to the side. No matter how thrilled she was by his words, her name still clung to her mind. The first woman he loved and the second that was left unnamed. His first love and then his first wife.

"What about Akio…and you're first wife…" Yuki's eyes widened as she realized that she had voiced her thoughts. Kaname's forefinger slipped underneath her chin and looked into her eyes. He kissed her lips gently.

"You are the only woman to affect me this way…" He vowed again. "Does the love I had for them change the way you feel about me?"

"No!" Yuki yelled, grabbing his face in her hands. Her palms hit his cheeks hard enough the sting. "I love you! No matter who you loved before…" Yuki fell silent. "Besides…" her thumbs stroked the place her hands had struck, "they made you the man you are today…" Kaname slipped his hands over hers and leaned into her touch.

When he opened his eyes again, the serious intensity in his eyes brought Yuki to a stop. The love his eyes held for her swirled in their depths.

"I want to marry you today."

"What?" Yori whispered in shock. Her eyes wide. Zero bit his tongue to keep from snickering. Headmaster Cross had just broke the news of the Night Class to Yuki's best friend. "Why would you tell me this?" Zero leaned forward, secretly wanting to know too.

"I need you to be Yuki's replacement..."


	12. Confrontations

Yuki's eyes widened.

"Today!" She burst. Her exclamation, instead of being a scream, came out as a barely heard squeal. Kaname only stared at her. "B-bu-but I don't have a dress or anything!" A sneaky smile spread across his face. Yuki's eyes became wider. "You sneaky little devil!" Kaname laughed. Yuki became dazed and forgot about her anger. He slipped his hand across her cheek and whispered:

"Any other objections? Because I assure you, I have all of the arrangements done…"

"When did you get the time to arrange everything?" Yuki whispered as she stared at him. He nuzzled her with his nose.

"I've waited ten years to have you back in my arms, it gives one a long time to fantasize…" Yuki blushed brightly. Kaname's eyebrows rose, then a wolfish grin spread over his face. "About that too…" He chuckled gently as her blush darkened.

"Shut up…" She mumbled. "Pervert…." Kaname rose his eyebrows again. Yuki avoiding looking at him. He chuckled and pulled her toward him. The playful air between them turned heated.

"I intend to live up to any fantasy you've ever had…" Yuki blushed darkly at his husky whisper and looked at the ground.

"You must be good then…" She spoke aloud, then groaned as she realized what she had done. He laughed once more. He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She blushed and smacked him across the chest.

_'I don't know whose worse, him or Zero…' _Yuki buried her head into Kaname's chest, hoping to hide her sudden sadness.

_"I could never hate you…" _Yuki bit deeply into her lip as his anguished face flashed into her mind accompanied by his heartfelt words. '_You really believed you never could…I wonder how you feel now…that I'm the thing you hate above all…' _

Yori leaned against the stale door. The Guardian sleeve on her left arm. Zero lounged on hay just a little ways away. She closed her toffee eyes.

"Zero?" She called gently. Her only answer was the sound of his clothes rubbing against the hay. "Are you hurting too?" Silence answered her. A bittersweet smile crossed her face. "I want to be angry. I want to feel something other than sadness. All the time we spent with one another and she never once confessed what the nightmares were about. I understand the Night Class' secret needing to be kept that way. But..." Her eyes widened as a hand fell on the top of her head. She looked up at the lavender eyes of her fellow Guardian.

"Don't ponder on it...it'll only hurt worse..." Yori stared at him before smiling slowly. The smile made Zero's eyes widen. Her once plain face lit with beauty.

"I'm here for you..."

For the first time since Yuki's leaving, he felt a sliver of hope.

Kaname kissed her forehead gently as he sensed the change in her mood.

"Are you sad?" He asked gently. Yuki pushed away from his chest and pasted on a fake smile. She shook her head.

"No, it's just slightly shocking. I mean I always expected us to get married…" she blushed brightly and her eyes widened, "I mean not when I was human but you know, I always knew it was going to happen one day. My marriage I mean. I just never thought that it would be with you when I was human. I kinda hoped for it, but…" Kaname was now smiling gently at her. His hand caressed the smooth skin of her cheek. "You're amused by this aren't you?"

"You're cute when you ramble," he commented. Yuki smiled and snuggled deeper into him.

"What prompted you to set the date for today?" Yuki asked.

"I can't wait a day longer…" He answered, his hand slid to her neck, "I've waited ten years for you to come back to my arms and now that you're here, I have to have you as my wife…"

"But I just only learned that we were engaged!" Yuki burst. Kaname lowered his hand to her shoulder.

"Do you believe I'm rushing it?"

"Well, you do have me forever. But I feel the same way you do. I mean, even after you saved me, I felt an unbearable connection. A longing, I guess, to be with you…" Kaname smiled and continued his exploration of her neck. "Every time I saw you coming down the road, my heart would sped up and I would have to get close to you. Just to get it to slow down and even then the littlest things you would do made it start up like a hummingbird's wings again…" Yuki was lost in memories now, not holding back her feelings any longer. "I remember thinking 'he's so nice' or 'he's so pretty'. I admired you. I don't think I quite knew at that time what a crush was. As I got older it became 'I think I love him…' I'd already passed the whole crushing on you thing…"

"The walls?" He asked questioningly. "It seemed every time I would attempt to approach you another wall higher than the first I'd knocked down would arise…you purposely but distance between us…" Yuki blushed.

"Ah, yes…" Yuki whispered, "you were so different to my human self. I knew that. I wanted you, but at the time, was afraid to reach for you. Afraid to confess to you just how much I felt for you. You were the one closest to me, yet the one so far away…" Yuki absentmindedly began to trace patterns on his chest, "When the dreams started, I couldn't believe it. I'd dreamed of you all the time, but never like that. You looked so broken as you reached for the pearls that used to be Akio…I wanted to reach out to you and take your pain away. Then as they progressed, I saw it all. Everything…the vampire wars, the wedding, my ancestors-your children, their marriage and their children, you inducing a coma onto yourself-to broken to live without your first wife," Kaname closed his eyes and leaned into her body, as he prepared himself for the next memory all over again, "Uncle Rido bringing you back, your coping with Momma and Papa, then my birth. Up to the moment I awoke in the snow…"

"No one knows me like you do…" Kaname whispered. Yuki laughed.

"I suppose so, huh…" Yuki smiled against his neck, "I know you inside and out now!" She could feel Kaname's smile against her own neck, then his tongue dragging over her throat. A bright blush spread across her face. His teeth sunk into her neck once more. A strangled noise worked it's way up through her throat. Her hand rose to his hair. "You know," she whispered, "if you expect the marriage to be today, we're going to have to leave this bed…" Kaname growled at her. Her laugh was cut short by the stab of hunger. She sighed before submitting to it.

_'We'll deal with the wedding in a few minutes…' _

_'Meaning you'll get up in a few minutes.'_

_ 'You've got to move too.'_

_ 'I know. After all, it is me you're marrying. Even though I'm certain, Ruka would love to fill the spot…'_

_ 'But I don't want to marry her. I want to marry you. See you grow big with my child and share every experience with you…'_

_ 'Things that you've already experienced…' _Yuki felt his irritation in his blood. He bit down harder instinctively. Yuki faltered in feeding at the pain. _'Easy tiger…'_

_ 'Yuki, your place is beside me. Forever. No matter the things I have experienced YOU are the one I want now. Can't you let go of the past?' _

_ 'I'm not holding onto it! I just…kind of wish I'd been you're first…' _

_ 'You are…technically. To this body at least. My mind still holding the memories and the way to touch a woman…' _Yuki couldn't stop the blush that spread across her face.

_ 'That wasn't what I meant…but good to know the sex's not going to suck…' _Kaname retracted his fangs from her neck. One dark eyebrow was raised. Yuki pulled away from his neck with a laugh.

"You had doubts?" Yuki slipped from the bed without answering and slipped on her robe. "Yuki?" She cast a wink over her shoulder, before darting from the room and into her own where Ruka awaited for preparations.

Yuki eyed Ruka's tense demeanor and Aido's happy grin suspiciously. She stood in the hall. Aido walked toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Congrats…bride-to-be!" Aido teased before darting out of the bedroom and toward Kaname's door. Yuki glared at Kaname's door as it closed behind Aido.

_'Cocky bastard…told everyone to be ready before I even knew!' _


	13. Happily Ever After, Maybe

Kaname's breath caught sharply as his eyes landed on his bride. Yuki glided down the aisle with the grace he never thought she owned. A radiant smile painted on her face. Long lashes danced across her blushing cheeks with every blink. He found himself smiling back at her. He felt Ichijo clap him on the shoulder, but refused to pull his eyes from his bride. She reached him.

They only had eyes for each other as the vows passed. Yuki breathed a shaky: "I do." That Kaname repeated.

"You may kiss the bride!" The preacher declared. Kaname pulled Yuki to him; their lips molted together in a passionate kiss. The first kiss between husband and wife. Hoots and hollers erupted from the Nobles in attendance. Yuki blushed while Kaname smiled against her lips. He pulled away from her and lead her down the aisle and to the floor.

There they shared their first dance as a married couple. She smiled and followed step by step.

"You know the consequences of being my wife, right?"

"Super jealousy from other vampires, undying love, babies, and heavy responsibilities." Yuki answered with a shrug, "If it means spending forever with you, I'll take it with a smile!" He smiled and kissed her lips again.

Together, they would face the world.

Zero stared at Yori from across the Headmaster's table.

"Zero?" She tilted her head in confusion. Her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. "I need your help..." She peeked up at him. Zero slid from his chair and stood behind her.

"With what?"

'_Her grades have always been better than Yuki's...' _A stab of pain and sadness washed through him. Her words still sliced deep within him. His eyes returned to the small girl beside him. He allowed himself a small comfort.

_ "I'm here for you..." _

"Where do we go from here?" Yuki asked, her eyes focused on her husband as he swept her from her feet.

"The honeymoon!" He answered. Yuki blushed brightly.

"Yay..." She drawled. Kaname raised his eyebrows at her, before a slow smile stretched across his lips. Yuki's eyes widened as the door closed behind them. "Wait, wait, wait!" Yuki could be heard chanting. "Oh..." She trailed off in a moan. A man's chuckle rang through the silence.

Yori's thankful smile still lingered in Zero's mind even after she'd walked back to her dorm. He sighed and raised his hand to his head. Yori's face mingled with Yuki's each time he closed his eyes. The closer Yori and he became, the more he was beginning to see her as more than just Yuki's best friend.

_'Being around me is dangerous for her health...' _


	14. Real World

Zero gasped as waves of pain washed through him. He slammed himself into the wall attempting to fight back the intensity of hunger.

_'No! No! No!' _He chanted. _'Not now! Not now!' _The door to his room eased open. His eyes widened in horror as Yori's head peaked through the door.

"Zero?" She called gently.

"Yori…" He choked. Her eyes widened as she spotted him against the wall, one hand on his throat, the other wrapped around his waist.

"Zero…" She stepped completely into the room. Her toffee eyes gentle as she stared down at the man.

"Yo-" Pain cut his sentence short. Yori bit into her lip deeply and squared her shoulders. Despite her fear, she knelt down in front of him.

"Feed…" She commanded; her tone left no room for argument and Zero was too weak to protest. His arm wrapped around her waist. He pulled her to him. A startled gasp escaped her lips. Then his tongue slid up her neck. A small shiver ripped through her. "I said feed, not sexually harass me…" Zero chuckled into her neck before biting down. His arms tightened around her waist of their own accord. As if aware of his self-torment, Yori leaned into him. Her hands ran through his hair and traced soothing patterns onto his back.

Yuki and Kaname parted from one another for about the sixth time that night. Laughter rang through the room as Yuki took in her surroundings.

"Looks like we're going to have to continue with the lessons after all!" Amusement colored her tone as feathers fell. "Poor pillows…"

"I feel more sorry for the wall…" Yuki's eyebrows raised. Kaname grinned at her. She glanced at the wall behind the bed. The headboard was cracked; the wall had slight holes in them. "Not that one…" He whispered, before shifting out of her way. Her eyes landed on the holes littering the walls around them. Her eyes widened.

"At this rate, we're not going to have a house left…"

Yori and Zero sat staring at each. Yori suddenly smiled. Her toffee eyes crinkled in amusement.

"You're still waiting for me to run, aren't you?" She asked. He nodded. "Not a chance, buddy." He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm dangerous for your health…" He drawled. Tension and frustration made his shoulders stiff.

_'This girl…' _They had been arguing for a long hour. The blood on her throat had long since dried. His eyes fixed on the blood. He stood suddenly. Yori stayed seated and stared up at him. Her eyes unchanging. Zero didn't pass her a glance as he stepped into the bathroom.

He watched as her eyes widened with shock as they landed on the wet cloth in her hand. He knelt before her and grabbed her chin in his hand. He tilted her head in the opposite direction and began to gently clean the blood off. Yori blushed brightly at his gentle actions.

"Since your not going to listen to anything I have to say…" He threw the cloth across the room and dropped her chin from his hand, "you win…" Yori smiled happily. He allowed a small smile to grace his face. The effect it had on Yori surprised her. Her heart sped up in her chest.

"You should smile more often…" She whispered, "you look even more-" She realized what she was about to say and cut off. But at his probing look, gained the courage to continue, "handsome when you do…" He blushed lightly and kept the smile there.

He raised his hand gently and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Thank you…"

Yuki closed her case and eyed the house they'd honeymooned in with sadness. Kaname's arm slipped around her waist.

"I don't want to go back…" She whispered gently, "I would love to stay here…this way with you…"

"So would I…but we have-" Kaname started. Yuki pulled the offending object from the bed and pivoted on her heel.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Kaname chuckled and lead her from the room. And back into the real world…


	15. Blissful News

Yori could feel Zero's eyes upon her throughout the day. Every time she moved her neck, she could feel his burning gaze on it. It being the place his teeth had sank in. A bright blush spread across her face as the feel of his tongue and lips against her neck flashed back into her mind.

_'He still loves Yuki…' _Yori suppressed tears and gripped the pencil. _'Yuki…' _Yori shook her head roughly. _'I shouldn't be having thoughts or feelings like the ones I've been entertaining recently…' _

Yuki sighed again and stared out the window. Growing impatience filled her.

_'Hurry home, Kaname!' _She rushed, bouncing lightly on her bottom. A slight pout graced her lips. _'Leaving right after our honeymoon. Meanie…' _Four weeks had past since he'd left on business. This left the Princess nervous and jittery. Worry fried her nerves.

Suddenly, Yuki stopped bouncing. Her hands fell to her stomach. A funny fluttering feeling tickled her.

"Huh?"

Yori and Zero stood side by side as they walked down the halls. Rumors and whispers followed them every step they took. Since the leaving of the Night Class, the new found relationship between Yori and Zero had been the topic of the school.

"I bet she stole Zero away from Yuki…that's why Yuki left…"

"No, no. He was Yuki's, but Yuki was obviously Kaname's…" Yori glanced over at him through the corner of her eye. Zero's shoulders held the tension his eyes shown.

Their words, Yori knew, held an inkling of truth.

_'Zero is still Yuki's…I have no right…to…want…' _

"Zero?" Yori whispered, her hand slipped onto his shoulder. She squeezed gently and dropped her hand. Zero turned his head with a slight smile. Yori returned it.

Dizziness swamped Yuki. Followed by a heavy doss of nausea. So preoccupied was she that she lost sight of the window and missed the car pulling up the drive. Out stepped her husband.

"Yuki?" He called as he pushed open the front door. His eyes landed on his pale wife sitting by the window. "Yuki!" He rushed to her side. She shook her head.

"I'm fine…." She whispered. Kaname's brow furrowed as his senses picked up another Pureblood in the room. No one else was in the room. Confusion swamped him. "I think…"

Zero stared at Yori, who stared at him. Yori broke eye contact a few seconds later.

"I…" Yori started, then trailed off. She sighed. "Do you.."

"Yori?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Something bothering you?"

"What are we?"

"Partners." Zero answered automatically, attempting to hide his fluttering heart behind a wall of indifference.

"What kind?" Yori pressed. Zero sighed and grabbed her hand. Yori's eyes widened as he pulled her toward him. His lips pressed to hers as his arms closed around her waist. Yori tensed before relaxing into him. Her arms circled around his neck.

"That kind…" He whispered. Yori nodded.

"Good kind to be…" Zero laughed aloud. Yori smiled.

"Yuki…I think…" Kaname knelt in front of her. He opened his mouth and then closed it. His eyes boring into hers. "You're pregnant." Yuki's eyes widened. Her hands pressed to her mouth.

"My God…" She whispered. "We're…going to have a baby!" Kaname smiled genuinely. Yuki slid from the chair and into his arms. He sank off of his knees. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly. Kaname kissed her lips again and again. Their lips touched again and again as happiness washed through them.


	16. Chapter 16

Being pregnant with a vampire child was so much more different than being pregnant with a regular human child. Yuki and the remaining Night Class members figured this out quickly in the weeks that followed the news. Morning sickness, cravings, and mood swings rocked Yuki's body faster than that of a human pregnancy. Aido scrambled to get the demanding Princess what she craved.

The Night Class knew one thing: Kaname was lucky he was away on business and they couldn't wait for him to return home. Yuki's blood lust was growing with every passing week. Finally, when they believed Yuki would go insane, Kaname Kuran walked through the front door.

"Go up there! Go up there, now!" Aido pleaded.

"Aw…what's the matter, Aido? Can't handle a pregnant woman?" Ruka drawled. Aido turned toward her as Kaname bounded up the stairs.

"Says the female that runs from her each time she's coming down the stairs…" Aido mumbled. Ruka flushed with embarrassment while Kain just shook his head.

As Kaname pushed the door open, he was taken by surprise. His wife had a baby bump. 3 months along, he guessed. Yuki cut her red eyes toward him angrily. He raised an eyebrow and stepped toward the bed they shared. She glared even harder as he sank onto the bed next to her.

"What are you angry with me for?" Kaname asked finally. Yuki motioned toward her belly.

"You got me pregnant!"

"It takes two to tango, love…" Kaname chuckled, "now feed, it can't be healthy for the child…"

"Then come home more…" Yuki grumbled before biting into his neck.

Later after she had fed, he would tell her where he had been and who he'd been to see.

Yori leaned against the heavy metal doors and watched as Zero tore apart a target piece. Anger and frustration made his shoulders tense. Kaname Kuran had been to see him. With every pull of the trigger, Yori felt worse and worse for the target, but he was without a doubt an excellent shot.

"You're good at that, you know…" She commented airily as she bit into the apple in her hand. Zero snorted and turned to her. He held the gun by the tips of his fingers and asked:

"You wanna try?" His lavender eyes danced with amusement as Yori stared at the gun then at him. She shrugged before stepping toward him and the weapon in his hand. With shaky hands, she pulled the gun from his fingers and held it as she had seen him hold it before. "Loosen your shoulders…" He whispered in her ear; his hands fell to her shoulders and slowly messaged. A blush spread across her face as she stood strong. Slowly, she began to pull the trigger. Yori jumped at the bang that echoed through her ears. The bullet had just nicked the shoulder. Zero laughed. Yori huffed and set herself again. She took aim and pulled again. This time she kept steady at the bang. The bullet sliced through the manikin's head. Zero raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're definitely a better shot that Yuki was. She couldn't even hit the shoulder…" Yori laughed.

Unplanned, the memory came back to Zero:

_Zero pushed the gun in his partner's hands as she walked toward him. Yuki stood the way she would naturally. Zero rolled his eyes. _

_"You're standing wrong," he mumbled, before slipping his leg in-between hers-spacing her feet out. Yuki let out a startled squeak but said nothing. "You're arms are to low, you'll hurt yourself if you pull the trigger now…" He slid his hands across her arms and straightened them out. "Keep a firm grip on the gun and pull the trigger slowly." He instructed. _

_ Yuki's tongue poked out from in-between her lips as she looked down the barrell of the gun. She did as he had said. Only to miss. She huffed angrily and tried again. Miss. Again. Miss. Again. Miss. Zero couldn't muffle his laughter any longer. It burst free as he sank down the wall. Yuki spun on her heel toward the noise. She lowered the gun to her side and stared at her laughing friend. _

_ "You were threatening to shoot me that day…" he breathed, "you can't even hit a piece of paper!"_

_ "Shut up…" Yuki huffed, the anger in her tone didn't match the smile on her face. Zero was laughing….and to her…that was all that mattered. _

"Are you going to take the job?" Yori asked, pulling Zero out of the memory. Zero sighed and leaned against the wood of the shooting range. The hope in her eyes was enough to make him say yes, no matter how badly his heart screamed for him not too. He wasn't ready to see her again, but the look in Yori's eyes-that pleading, loving look-made it so hard to refuse.

"Yes…" He breathed. "But you're coming with me…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" Yori answered.

_"You will protect Yuki in my absence…" _Zero gritted his teeth again as the insolent prick's demand came back to him. It was not a request. Once more, Zero Kiryu was becoming a pawn, but this time, for the hopeful woman standing in front of him.


	17. Chapter 17

To enrage a pregnant woman, especially that of his wife, Kaname soon discovered was most dangerous. He had spent the last seven nights on the couch in their extravagant living room, much to the amusement of the Night Class members. Needless to say, Yuki Kuran had not taken the news very well.

On the arriving day, Yuki had finally opened their bedroom door. The Night Class stayed well out of the Pureblood Princess' way as she descended the stairs. Despite her recent explosions of anger and other emotions, Yuki held an ever-so-gentle air about her. The baby growing inside her seemed to give an startling beauty that rivaled that of the deceased Pureblood-Sara. As her brown eyes landed on her husband, an embarrassed blush sunk it's way onto her cheeks. As Kaname implored her to catch his gaze again, a knock sounded at the door.

Yuki could hear the sounds of her best friend's excited babble and her once best friend's quiet remarks. It was plain to hear in his voice that Zero was displeased to be there. This fact stuck sadness into the young woman's heart. Yuki was about to step down from the last step as Aido opened the door.

An excited Yori shot into the room like a bullet from Zero's gun. Happiness radiated in her eyes and spread to that of Yuki's body. Yuki smiled as Yori struggled to embrace her. Yuki laughed as Yori huffed and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"How are you so pregnant?" Yori demanded, "surely, you weren't pregnant when you left!"

"You seem to forget, Yori, vampires are not humans. They are beasts," Zero drawled. Yuki winced at his cruel tone while Yori turned on Zero.

"Look here-"

"He's right, Yori," Yuki answered, her voice soft. "The beast inside me is what enables me to become this big so quickly."

"How far along are you?" Yori asked good naturedly, as if her best friend being a vampire and pregnant had no meaning to her.

"Maybe seven weeks human wise, " Yori's eyes widened in shock. Yuki laughed lightly. Even Zero was brought up short by this knowledge. It was at that moment that Zero's eyes locked onto the couch in the living room, still covered by a blanket and a pillow. Zero smiled despite himself.

"Married life not going so well for you?" He drawled. Yuki looked over at him. She chuckled gently and said:

"I'm not the one sleeping on the couch." Kaname glared lightly at his wife while Zero snorted in amusement. Yori only smiled sympathetically at the vampire.

"It was hilarious!" Aido laughed, "you should have seen his face as she threw the pillow and blanket out at him and then slammed the door in his face!" If possible, Zero smiled wider. Yuki smiled to herself. Her eyes lazily trailed toward her best friend. Her eyes widened at what she found on Yori's neck. Right below a hickey lay a round Band-Aid. The object pore the likeness to the one she, herself, had originally worn in the beginning of stating her friend's hunger.

_'I am glad to see that his hunger is being stated.' _Yuki's whispered. Yori turned to her friend. Yuki grinned mischievously. A shared look promised much grilling. Yori groaned aloud.

"It's good to see you haven't changed!"

Yuki laughed heartily at her friend while Zero sobered quickly in the background. His lavender eyes stayed on Yuki's gentle features. A small part of his heart tugged painfully. Her words still acted as a brutal knife to his heart. He could no longer deny it to himself:

Somewhere inside him, no matter how much he had threatened, longed for her to be by his side and loved her just as unconditionally as he had once loved her. No matter her form or blood, his love for her, he was sure, would never change.

His eyes fell to the small form beside her. His Yori. He smiled gently despite the environment at which he found himself. Her happiness was his own. He did not yet love her to the power his lingering feelings for Yuki, but he was certain that one day, he would. If only she could wait for him to sort himself out.

As if feeling his eyes on her, she turned her head toward him. A smile, no matter how small, from her had the ability to light his world with radiance he hadn't felt since Yuki. Unwanted, his gaze shifted toward her again. This time, however, their eyes met. Then his eyes fell on her prominent belly. A child grew within her. No matter his love for her, she was off limits and he would act on them. For the girl beside her, slowly, was capturing his battered heart.


	18. Chapter 18

Later on that night, after Zero and Yori were settle in the guest room, Kaname and Yuki laid in bed beside one another. Both were wide awake and thinking of the days ahead of them.

_'I'm afraid…' _ Yuki admitted in her mind, her due date was fast upon her it seemed. As the weeks went by her belly was growing bigger and bigger. Whereas it took months for the due date to arrive for humans, she herself only had a few more weeks before the world would be grace, or cursed, with a new baby pureblood.

Yuki closed her eyes.

_'I'm afraid.' _

The guest room was at the end of the hall. Far away from the Purebloods and other vampires. Yori and Zero noticed the significance of the placement.

_'Even after all this time,' _Yori realized as she climbed into the one bed that sat in the middle of the floor, _'Yuki still thinks of Zero's comfort first. Even after all the harsh words between them, she still cares for him.' _Her eyes trailed to the rigid Zero. _'And even though he doesn't show it, he still cares for her, no matter the vampirisms she possesses…' _

After many hours of watching Zero fidget and twitch, Yori's patience and annoyance began to grow.

"For Pete's sake, Zero! It's just a bed!" Yori exclaimed, her hands falling with a quiet plop onto the bed covers. "Only one of us in this room bites!" Zero chuckled lightly, but shifted nervously on his feet.

_"Zero!" Yuki exclaimed as she burst the door of his bedroom. Zero sat up in his bed; his lavender eyes wide and tear-filled. "Zero…" Yuki's tone fell as she darted to his side. Her hand touched his curled fist with a gentleness that belonged to her alone. At her touch, Zero broke down. Tears spilled over. Yuki gasped as Zero pulled her to him. His face pressed to her chest as he cried. _

_ Yuki's eyes softened, her arms wrapped lightly around his head. Her hands busying themselves with his back and hair. The soft tresses flowed through her fingertips. The motion slowly lulled the boy back to sleep. As he laid down, he pulled the non-protesting female with him. _

_ The next morning when he awoke she was still in the bed beside him as well as the Chairman by the door. A tint to his spectacles and an already developed picture in his hand. _

Zero clenched his fist angrily and climbed into the bed beside Yori. When he looked up again, Yori was staring at him.

"What?"

"You know you don't have to sleep beside me if you don't want to…" Yori whispered. Taking his long hesitation as a rejection. Zero's lavender eyes widened. Once again he pulled another female into his arms, but this time it wasn't out of fear or desperation. It was an unforgettable urge to erase her worries and pain.

"I would lay down beside you any day and everyday," he tilted her head toward him, so that their eyes were aligned, "from here to the day we die." Yori's eyes widened.

"Zero…"

Kaname rolled over to face his wife. Her beautiful eyes were closed and one delicate hand rested on her stomach. She looked to be praying. Confused, Kaname took her unoccupied hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. Yuki opened her eyes and turned her head. She smiled lightly as she looked into the face of her husband.

"What is it, love?" He asked, hoping to get to the center of his wife's fears.

"I'm afraid for our child," she whispered, "similar to the way that I'm afraid for you." Kaname waited silently. "I'm afraid our child will be persecuted for crimes we've committed. Killing Sara wasn't bright, Kaname…" Kaname began to protest, Yuki cut him short, "No matter the reason you committed the act, you have placed yourself and us in danger."

"Yuki," Kaname began, "Do you believe that I would put you in danger so easily?" His wine eyes flashed dangerously. "That I would not make every precaution as to see it that you would stay out of harm's way?" Yuki fell silent under her husband's rage.

"I'm sorry, Kaname." She apologized lightly, "but you need to talk to me before you act. I am your wife or have you forgotten that? Do I not have a say in the large decisions you make?" Kaname's eyes widened slightly as he realized the extent of her words.

All of his life he had been making decisions for her-all of the decisions had the potential to be life threatening. And now that she was in his arms, his to hold, he was still doing the same thing. At a time when talking it through was most important he was neglecting her.

"I will try to do that from now on…" He amended. Yuki smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll hold you to that." Kaname smiled and leaned forward. Their lips met. Soon the gentle kiss turned passionate. Their lust a reminder that both had neglected some other part of their marriage as well.

Yuki pulled away first, ending their first kiss in weeks.

"We can't…" She whispered, "what if it hurts the baby?"

"There are other things we could be doing…" Kaname trailed suggestively. Yuki blushed brightly.


	19. Chapter 19

Yuki was awoke by a horrible burning in her throat. She turned her head toward her husband's sleeping form. Yuki brushed his hair away from his eyes and stared for a moment.

"Ah!" She exclaimed as a particularly bad wave of thirst ripped through her throat. The baby inside of her kicked out violently as if saying, "hurry up! I'm hungry too!" When she opened her eyes again, she found her husband's wine colored eyes staring back at her.

Without a word, he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her to him. Offering his neck to her once again.

Zero was awoken by the smell of blood. Blood that he had tasted before. Kaname Kuran's life source was being spilt. Zero closed his eyes against the pain of hunger and of his heart. Another scent soon joined it. Yuki's blood. Zero swallowed back bile.

Despite her walking about giving off human-like vibes, it was times like this, time that she fed, when he knew that the girl he once loved was no longer human.

A touch on his arm made him glance over. Yori's toffee colored eyes greeted his lavender.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, slightly amazed that she would let herself be seen this way. Her hair stuck up at all throughout her head. The corner of her eyes held sleep. He smiled gently at the adorable picture it made. The ever-so prim and proper Sayori Wakaba was allowed him to see this picture of absolute disorder. "Cute…"

"Huh?" Yori wondered before realizing what she must look like. "Oh!" She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. They fell silent. "Hey, Zero…"

"Hey, Yori…" He teased. Yori smiled lightly.

"When did you start liking me?" Zero's eyes widened momentarily before answering her question:

"I can't pin an exact date, I always liked you in a friendly way. But I suppose the feelings came after Yuki left. Why?" Yori looked somewhere above his shoulder.

"Am I just a replacement for her?"

"Kaname," Yuki breathed.

"Yes?"

"Feel this…" She grabbed his hand and pulled it onto her upper left of stomach. The baby kicked out powerfully. The baby had turned. Now, his/her head was at the lower right of her stomach.

"It seems the due date is approaching faster than we originally thought…" Kaname mumbled. Both still glowed with the after effects of feeding and this discovery only made them happier.

"I kind of want her/him to stay in…" Kaname laughed heavily. Yuki blinked and glared, "well human medicines like epidural won't work on vampires! So I'm going to having this child naturally! Do you know how badly that's going to hurt?"

"I give you permission to break my hand when that time comes…"

"I'm going to break more than your hand…" She mumbled. Kaname laughed. His laughter brought a smile to her face and to that of the roaming Night Class.

"No," Zero promised. "You could never be a replacement for her. If I wanted someone like her, I would have her."

"Sound so cocky!" Yori exclaimed. Zero smiled and ran his finger across her cheek bone.

"It's true. There were times when I could have claimed her easily…"

"But Kaname was always in the way. In both Yuki's heart and in your mind.." Yori observed.

"Her love for him was stronger than that of her love for me.." Zero admitted with a shrug, "I realized that and didn't act on the feelings I had."

"Had?"

"I still love her, but that pales in comparison to you.." Yori blushed brightly; her mind quickly catching onto the hidden confession.

"Zero…" She whispered.

"I love you, Yori…"

Twelve o'clock at night had approached quickly for Yuki and Kaname. Finally, they roused themselves from bed and dressed. Kaname opened the door for her. She smiled and waddled down the stairs. Kaname stood at the doorway with an amused smile on his face. Once she was safely at the bottom, he followed.

Once Kaname reached the bottom of the stairs, they were surrounded by members of the old Night Class.

Ruka stood at the side, her eyes fixed on Yuki's belly. Yuki noticed. A gentle smile touched her lips.

"You can touch my stomach if you want…" Ruka blinked, her eyes widened. Kain stood watching the exchange with gentle eyes. Aido beside him coughed lightly. Kain turned his attention toward his cousin.

"Why don't you make a move? Let her know how you feel?" Aido asked.

"I've made my feeling obvious, Hanabusa…it's up to her now to realize how she feels about me…" His tone clearly demanded that the subject be dropped. Silence fell over the cousins as they turned their attention back to scene before them.

Ruka touched Yuki's belly with a tender hand. The baby kicked her hand lightly. A brilliant smile spread across both women's faces. They looked up at each other. Ruka's smile still in place.

Kaname smiled as he watched the women. For a long time, Yuki believed Ruka hated her. Maybe this would so her different. Kaname looked toward his subordinates and nodded toward the door. All complied, leaving Ruka and Yuki alone. Ichijio came up beside him outside the door.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave the two of them alone?" He questioned. Kaname smiled.

"Yes, Ruka would not hurt Yuki or the child within her." Ichijio leaned against the post of the mansion.

"You are happy, Kaname-sama. It is a refreshing sight to all here…" Kaname gave his long time friend a small smile. "I fear that Kiryu harm the child when he is born.."

"Yori would not allow that.." Kaname answered easily. "Surely you have noticed that the two are an item."

Inside, Ruka and Yuki shifted uncomfortably. Ruka, having checked the door, found it locked.

"Do you hate me?" Yuki asked suddenly. Ruka's eyes widened.

"No!" She yelped, then lowered her tone, "I do not hate you, Princess, I am simply jealous of you."

"Kaname.." Yuki realized. Ruka blushed and nodded. "But do you not realize that while you follow him, you have someone waiting for you?" A confused look fell over Ruka's beautiful features. "Kain." Yuki amended. "Even as a human I noticed the way he doted and loved you. You need to make a move for him before someone else steals him away."

"It wouldn't be Rima, she has Shiki. Other than myself, she is the only other girl in the Night Class that isn't already obviously taken."

"It doesn't have to be someone from the Night Class. It could be a nice human girl or a Noble like yourself or even another Pureblood like Maria-chan." Ruka bit into her bottom lip. "Just make a move," Yuki stated gently, "before someone else does. Both of you deserve happiness." Yuki turned and knocked gently on the door. "K-aa-nn-a-mee! Open the doooorr!" She called.

A chill ran down Kaname's back as his wife's voice traveled through the hard wood. He opened the door instantly. The sight that greeted him both shocked him and amused him, Ruka stood staring at Yuki's back with wide, surprised eyes.

"I suppose you've worked out your problems?" Kain asked as he stepped inside toward her. Ruka stared at him before nodded. The surprise was still evident in her eyes.

"Ah…" Ruka started, "I gotta go…" She darted up the stairs and into her room. Mindful of the Level D vampire and his lover, she closed the door gently then sank to the floor.

_'Kain…loves me?' _

"What on earth did you say to her?" Aido asked as he stared as his cousin staring at the place Ruka had been.

"Just the truth," Yuki admitted. Kaname wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Quite cunning, my love…" He whispered.

"I'm still mad at you."

Zero waited with baited breath for Yori's reply as she studied his face and eyes.

"Woman, quit with the suspense!" He yelped. Yori giggled gently.

_'So cold…' _He whimpered in his thoughts.

"I love you too." She confessed. Zero smiled and kissed her once more. Their second kiss ever. Yori smiled against his lips.

"Yuki.." Kaname called. No hint of whining in his voice, only apology. "It had to be done." The reminder of the Night Class slowly slipped upstairs.

"Kaname, you didn't have to lock us in!" He smiled.

"But it was amusing."

"Amusing?" Kaname nodded. Yuki giggled lightly. "Okay, it was a little amusing to see her so flustered." Kaname smiled.

"There's my girl." He pulled her into his arms once more. Their lips met once again. As they pulled away he rested his forehead on hers.

"You must have known what Ruka felt for you…" Yuki whispered, "you tasted it in her blood…that day when I was a child." Kaname's eyes widened momentarily. Yuki smiled gently. "But yet, you still chose me…"

"You are the only one for me…" Kaname pecked her lips, "I will have no other." Yuki smiled and fiddled with the ring on her left hand. Kaname looked down and noticed. His hand covered hers while his other touched her stomach gently. He then fell to his knees in front of her. Yuki jumped with wide eyes. Kaname smiled before kissing her belly. "This life we have created," he looked up and into her eyes, "I shall protect with everything inside of me." Yuki's eyes began to tear up.

"Kaname…"

"Much as I shall protect, cherish, and love you for the rest of this long life.." At the last of that sentence, he captured her left hand and placed a kiss on the ring he found there. He stood to his feet and kissed her lips.

As they parted, Yori yawned gently. Her eyes found the clock beside the night stand. 1:30 a.m.

"Sleep..." Yori mumbled. Zero laughed.

"Goodnight, Yori..." He commented. Yori smiled against her pillow.

"Night, Zero..." She yawned before rolling over again and snuggling deeper underneath the covers.


	20. Chapter 20

Kaname Kuran was awoke by a hard slap to his arm. His brown eyes snapped open. Yuki panted reached his ears. He rolled over.

"Ka-Kaname! The baby!" Her hands fell to her stomach and she curled in. Tears clung to her eyes. "Hurts…hurts….hurts!"

Zero awoke with a jerk as a pained scream reached his ears, then the crying of a baby. His heart was pounding in his chest; his lavender eyes roamed toward Yori. Her toffee eyes bore up at him.

"The baby!" Yori yelped and scrambled from the bed. Intend on seeing her friend's child, when Zero grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"It would be dangerous to go near Kaname and Yuki at this point.." Yori's body relaxed. His breath gently cascaded over her ear. Gone were the thoughts of seeing the new child, replaced by Zero's scent all around her.

Kaname stared at his child with awestruck eyes. He had been through this before with his first wife, but never before was a child more captivating.

"What gender?" His wife breathed. Kaname tore his eyes away from his baby boy.

"Boy…" He whispered. He slid into the bed next to his wife and kissed her brow. He passed the child to her and stared at the picture they made. "Beautiful…"

Yuki glanced up at her husband and smiled.

"Why?" Yori asked. Zero leaned back against the headboard, bringing her body with him.

"Because, their parental instincts are at an all time high." He explained. Yori huffed and turned in his arms. She threw her legs over his and crossed her arms over her chest.

"They're not animals, Zero!" Zero simply stared at her.

"Right, they're just humans that have an love for other humans blood," he drawled.

"Zero…stop. Stop hating them for what they can't help…It's not a choice!"

"Yuki's was!" Zero finally burst. Yori forced back tears. "She chose this life. She chose him."

"She was already a pureblood, Zero…you know that…the fangs inside her would have eaten her alive…" Zero fell silent. Unwanted tears rushed to the surface. He buried his head into her shoulder. Yori ran her hand through his hair. "All this time, you've been angry with her for not choosing you. For not staying human, because of the pain she dealt you in leaving, it's time to let all of that go. Or we won't ever be happy…"

Later on that night, the newest member of the Kuran family was carried down the stairs. Zero stared in awe at the adorable life in Yuki's arms. Kaname stood proudly beside her; his eyes not leaving the child. Zero studied both the parents and the baby.

_'She's right…' _He thought as Yori asked if she could hold the child. Yuki passed the baby into Yori's arms and shook her own. Yori laughed at her friend before looking down at the baby boy.

"What's his name?" Yori asked.

"Haruka.." Zero and the rest of the Night Class saw the significance of the name but Yori blinked uncomprehending.

"Haruka was their father…" Zero explained. Yori nodded. Yuki stepped forward and placed her delicate hands on her best friend's shoulder.

"I would like you to be the god mother…" Yori eyes widened and a radiant smile drifted over her face.

"Of course. I will." Yuki smiled and stepped from her friend. Kaname leaned against the post. Ichijio stood beside him.

"He's beautiful, Kaname."

"Courtesy of his mother.." Kaname whispered. Ichijio smiled. Kaname glanced over at his long time friend and stated: "I would like you to be the god father." Ichijio's eyes widened to the point of pain.

"Yes!" Ichijio yelped, a happy smile spread across his face. He hugged his best friend. Kaname patted his back awkwardly while the Night Class and friends looked on. Zero fought off laughter at the shocked look on the vampire's face.

Yori smiled over at her boyfriend while Yuki took the child back from her.

_'Maybe, just maybe, one day they'll get along…' _

(A/N: More? Or end here?)


	21. Chapter 21

Later on that night, Yori and Zero lay in their bed. Zero lay awake reading and Yori lay thinking. Silence had long since fallen over their room. Finally, Yori broke it.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to be intimate?"

Zero's lavender eyes widened at her question. As his hands fell slack against his legs, so did the book.

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself…" Yori mumbled. Zero nodded.

"It's not possible for us…" Zero whispered.

"Why not?" Yori demanded.

"Because I could harm you!" Zero declared angrily. Yori huffed.

"How is it any different than taking my blood? That's a form of intimacy! And I'm constantly in danger there too!"

Across from the hall, Yuki tensed. Her friends argument had reached her sensitive ears. Her eyes strayed to her child still asleep in the crib. She smiled and stared at her baby boy.

"Then you should understand why we can't!"

"Why are you so against it?" Yori stared at him for a moment before the answer suddenly came to her, "You're worried about draining me, aren't you?"

"Now you get it…" Zero mumbled.

"I know girls bleed during their first time, but you don't have to worry about that with me…" Zero and, even though unaware to the two, Yuki gasped in shock. "My hymen was broke a long time ago. Not by a male to say…but by training. I'm sure the same happened to Yuki when she was training to become a Guardian…" Zero fell silent as they both stared at each other.

"The answer is no, Yori. We can't…" With that Zero stood from the bed and walked out the door. Yori screamed into her pillow in frustration.

Yuki waited until Zero had long since left the house before slipping into her friend's room. Yori had been staring at the ceiling but had looked over once the door opened.

"Yuki?"

"I think I might have a solution to your problem…" Yori's eyes widened in horror.

"You were listening!"

"Yeah, well, you weren't exactly quiet about it…" Yuki commented as she sank onto the bed beside her. "There is this man that I know of. He can turn Level E into a Level C." Yori tilted her head in confusion. Yuki smiled gently. "Level C is when they are no longer at risk of falling to a Level E and losing control of themselves. A Level D is the closest to a Level E a vampire can get, so hence the skipping." Yori nodded.

"Where does he live?"

"Northwest of the castle. I'll take Zero and you there if you would like." Yori nodded and hugged her friend.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Yuki laughed lightly and patted her friend on her back.

"You're welcome," Yuki whispered before parting from her friend and slipped out of the room. A thought occurred to her that made her turn around and reopen the door. "Kaname does not know I know of him. Please don't speak of this around him…" Yori nodded and once more Yuki parted from the room.

Yori smiled and flopped back onto her bed.

_'Not only will this remove a lot of Zero's worries, but it'll help me too!' _Yori grinned happily.

Yuki shook her head as she walked back toward her room.

_'I never told I'd see the day that I would be helping Yori get laid…' _

All did not know that their moments of happiness and safety were quickly coming to an end as a man awoke from his sleep.

In the town not far from the Kuran Manor, a sinster evil stirred. One name on his mind and a killing intent in his eye.


	22. Chapter 22

Kaname Kuran stared at his wife as she walked past his library. Her long brown hair trailed beautifully behind her. Vaguely, he wondered how such a magnificent woman could have chosen him.

_**"She may not have chosen you…if she had known she had another option…that same option that you foolish brought into your home..." **_A small lingering seed of doubt whispered. He shook his head and returned to his work.

Yuki walked down the stairs just in time to see Zero walking in the doors. Without waiting or any hint of bashfulness, she grabbed his arm and towed him back outside. Zero blinked down at her. His lavender eyes instantly turning cold. Yuki looked up at him, her brown eyes unfaltering.

"I deserve your coldness, but I have a plan that I think will help Yori and you move along," Zero eyes widened before his pride came back to him.

"I don't need your help!" He said savagely and attempted to push past her. Yuki grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the door. Her eyes flashing red.

"You're getting it. I don't want to ever have to kill you," Yuki whispered, "you remember our agreement, don't you?" Zero nodded. "Then allow me to help you. Yori has already consented to my plan and she would be very hurt if you decided against it."

"What is this plan?" Zero asked, her last sentence moving him to agreement.

"Have Yori tell you during the day hours," Yuki whispered, "Kaname can not know of it." Her voice dropped low enough that only he could hear no matter how hard the other inhabitants tried. When she had relayed her plan to Yori, it had been the same quiet tone. Zero nodded and sighed.

"Fine…" With that he turned and walked away from her. Yuki sighed and leaned against the column of the mansion.

_'How will I ever keep this from him?' _Yuki wondered. _'We are bound to have to feed at some point…' _As if giving proof, her throat burned. Yuki touched it and rubbed. _'Soon…' _

However, her senses were dull from hunger. She did not sense the danger in the air.

Kaname could sense that his wife was keeping something from him, but those thoughts as to what were soon erased as he sensed his mate's hunger. He fought from going to her. Instead, he stayed where he was. She would simply have to come to him.

His resolve however wavered as he listened to her labored breathes as she fought it off. His resolve cracked completely along with the porch railing underneath her hand.

_'Something is wrong…' _Kaname realized and without a thought to the cold outside, he jumped through his window and landed with a thump onto the porch in front of his wife.

Her hair fell to the side as she looked up at him from her position on the ground. The splinters of the wood still in her hand, slowly being dissolved into dust by her powerful fingers. Her eyes glowed red as she stared up at her husband.

Kaname knelt in front of her. He could smell her blood in the air, only now. His eyes widened when he realized just where it was coming from. With horror, he realized it was coming from her stomach. His eyes darted around the clearing and finally landed on the red whip slowly slithering away. His eyes narrowed in anger. His rage resulted in the shattering of the windows in the mansion. Vaguely, he heard Yori's scream.

Yori lay on the ground staring in horror at the glass that surrounded her. Many of the pieces stuck into her wrists. A slight cut marred her face. She could hear the door banging open in the middle of her shock.

"Yori!" Two voices yelled at the same time. Both male and both enemies. For a moment, she turned her head. In the doorway stood Zero and Aido. Yori smiled weakly at them before looking back at her wrists.

Her eyes widened in horror as Zero's eyes slowly began to bled red. Aido's eyes widened as he realized it as well. With a quick shove, Zero was outside and the door locked and barred.

Before she could blink, Aido was by her side. His blue eyes baring into her toffee colored ones. He smiled reassuringly at her before taking her wrists gently in his hands.

"I'm going to remove the glass, okay?" He whispered. "It's going to hurt…but please try to be silent." Yori nodded as he passed her a handkerchief with his initials embroidered into the corner. "Bite on that…" He whispered. Yori nodded and quickly placed the cloth in her mouth.

Aido gave her one last reassuring smile before pulling a piece out. Yori squeaked and closed her eyes. Aido glanced up at her. The cloth was not working. Aido sighed and removed the article from her mouth.

_'Alright time to try another approach…' _

"How did Yuki and you meet?" Aido asked, in an attempt to distract her from the pain as he pulled another out of her arm. She gasped sharply but answered.

"We were sitting in our first class together. She didn't have a pen and asked me. So I gave it to her. She smiled and told me thank you. I don't know how it started but everyday from then she talked to me." Yori breathed. Aido's eyebrows rose slightly. Her breathes were even despite the glass being pulled from her wrists. He knew that she would rather have them out faster, but, at the risk of the glass breaking off into her, he took his time. Still, Aido found himself impressed by her strength. Most human girls would be crying, but yet she sat before him dry eyed.

"How did Zero and you become what you are today?" Aido wondered aloud. "I don't recall the two of you ever being in contact with each other."

"It was after Yuki left that Zero and I started to become closer." Her breath hitched slightly as he pulled one of the bigger pieces out of her arm. "He was still hurting over Yuki's leaving, as was I. I know the feelings he has for her still run deep…" Yori whispered. Aido nodded and quickly wrapped the wrist he finished. Yori sighed in relief. Aido smiled sadly.

"We still have another to go…" Yori groaned at his words. Aido smiled.

His questioning and her pain had kept her from hearing the instant pounding at the door. Zero was attempting to get in, to get to her. His demon had taken control.

Meanwhile, Kaname was attempting to heal his wife, his life. His lips were pressed to her stomach. The process was slow and agonizing. His position was very uncomfortable. His wrist was angled in the air. Her lips and mouth greedily pulling his blood from his veins.

Both were unaware that Zero could smell their blood.

Aido heard the pounding stop. His eyes widened as he quickly knew of Zero's plan. His powers quickly came into play. They froze Zero's legs and hips in place. Both of his leaders were harmed. Kaname was distracted by his fear and need to protect Yuki. Yuki was in a haze of pain because of her dying thirst and her bleeding stomach. They would not be able to stop him if he were to attack.

Yori remained oblivious to all of this and answered his question asked earlier.

"The reason I never came to see everyone exit at the Gates was because I felt like it was a waste of time really. I couldn't see what was so important about a lot of pretty people with a flirtatious complex leaving for class." Aido smiled. A moments shock hit him when he heard her heart speed up slightly.

"I suppose you're talking about me?" Aido asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"No, I'm talking about Kain," she commented sarcastically.

"Really, don't let Ruka hear you say that," Aido teased. He felt a sense of pleasure at knowing that his attempt at flirting was affecting her in ways the Level E outside seemed incapable.

"They got together, finally?" Yori asked. Aido nodded and looked up at her curiously.

"Just because I didn't visit doesn't mean that I didn't listen to the gossip every now and then," Yori defended with a slight pout. Aido laughed and smiled.

Kain sighed as he listened to his cousin flirt shamelessly with the Level E's girlfriend. He sighed and prayed that once the Level E broke free he would not tear his cousin to shreds.

Though as Kain eyed the hunter in front of him, he doubted the boy would even do that. Something in those lavender eyes spoke doubt and a slight hint of resignation. Kain wondered to himself why he cared.

As he stared at him, he got his answer. Because the vampire in front of him was slowly giving up hope. Kain closed his eyes and sighed.

_'How troublesome…' _

He jumped to attention as the scent of his leaders reached him. Kaname was walking up the stairs with his wife in his arms.

As Kaname reached the top of the stairs, he faced Kain.

"I want you to guard her room," Kaname spoke. Kain nodded and did not question. Although his leader had became more easy going, it was still well known knowledge that no one shall question his commands. Kain watched Kaname retreat into their room and then took post at the door.

Kaname stared down at his wife's pale face. His rage grew higher with every breath she took. Someone had tried to kill his wife and that someone would not live to see tomorrow...


	23. Chapter 23

Soon after Yuki had fallen asleep once more, Kaname had departed from the room to find the vampire hunter. Kaname had found Zero, now completely thawed, with his head bowed in his hands. Shame and self-directed anger tainted the air. Zero growled out in anger as Kaname stepped closer.

"I do not care about your internal struggle, but the man that harmed my wife will pay and you will help me."

"Why should I?" Zero demanded. His lavender eyes finally lifting to look at the Pureblood in disgust. Said Pureblood smirked cruelly.

"Because we will be passing the man that can cure you…" Zero's eyes widened before becoming composed once more. Kaname knew his words had sealed the hunter's participation.

Without waiting for an answer, Kaname turned from the room and walked back toward Yuki.

Zero's fists balled in anger.

"Arrogant prick…" He gasped sharply as his hunger spiked.

_'Yori…' _His hunger did not spike at the memory of her blood. He touched his throat and snorted as the bitter realization came to him. _'Yuki's blood is still the only thing that can satisfy me…' _

Aido sat beside Yori in the living room of the huge mansion. He had relayed the conversation between Kaname and Zero to her. She said nothing. Aido could feel her fear and doubt, just as well as he could feel Zero's hate for himself. He could taste it in the air.

He could care less for Zero's problem, but the girl in front of him had awoken an interest inside of him. He found himself wishing to take away her pain. Finally, he smiled and extended his hand down to her.

Slowly, she glanced up at him. Confusion colored her toffee eyes.

"Come on, this place is starting to feel depressing," Aido reasoned. Yori studied his twinkling blue eyes for any signs of mischief. He only smiled at her. His eyes sincere. Yori finally placed her hand in his.

"You're a good friend, Aido-san…" Yori whispered to him as he pulled her to the front door.

_'I want to be more than your friend…' _Aido realized with a shock to his system. His father would never allow such a relationship.

Kaname watched with saddened eyes as his wife tossed and turned. Her heart beat erratically. Fear tainted the air around her. A fear he could not soothe.

_**Zero's red eyes bore into hers. Blood on the side of his mouth. Yori's dead body was cradled in his arms. Yuki stood before him. Her own red eyes wide with horror. Slowly, he stood. As if she were alive, he placed Yori's body on the ground. **_

_**"Only you…" He breathed as he stepped toward her, "only your blood can satisfy me…" **_

_**Soon the answer had become clear to her. Her friend had fallen to a Level E. No longer was he in control of himself. **_

"ZERO!" Her tone was filled with so much pain and heartbreak that the walls cracked throughout the mansion. Kaname's heart clinched painfully.

Vaguely, Kaname was happy that Ruka had taken their little boy with her when she went shopping earlier that night before all the drama. She would not be home until early morning. Yuki had cried heavily when she realized that she could not do what a real mother could because of her position.

_'So much heartbreak I suffer for you…' _Kaname whispered mentally.

Suddenly, the door banged open. Standing in the doorway was the owner of the name. Kaname glared at him heavily as he stood to leave the room. Her hand closed around his sleeve.

"No…." She whispered brokenly. "Don't leave me…" Kaname instantly sat on the bed.

"Why do you call my name?" Zero asked, his voice indifferent. His heart still pounding in his chest. Yuki's tear filled eyes turned to him. For a moment, he saw the human girl he had fallen in love with.

Her brown eyes studied him thoroughly. She sighed in relief and breathed out a shaky sigh.

"You're okay…" She whispered.

_'She's still the same on the inside…' _Zero realized sadly. He turned and walked from the room. Once the door closed, Kaname turned to her. His hand rose to caress her cheek.

"How cruel, Yuki…" He whispered, Yuki closed her eyes against his words. "To call out his name with me beside you…"

"Sorry…" Yuki whispered bashfully.

"I'll forgive you…" Kaname leaned in closer to his wife's face, "if you do this one thing for me…"

"Anything…"

"Prove to me you love me…" His words were cruel, but he was a cruel man as of late. Yuki closed her eyes and kissed his lips. It was clear that tonight, she had to be in control of their love making.

Still, she knew, neither would be satisfied and he would still doubt her love for him.

Zero walked down into the living room. His heart was slightly cracking at the thought of what he was about to do. His eyes widened in shock as the sounds of laughter drifted through the door. He quickly composed himself as the door opened.

Yori and Aido stood before him. Her laughing, smiling face greeted his eyes. For a moment, he wondered what they had been up too. Irrational jealousy seized him.

For a moment, he realized that this development had made it easier, more sensible maybe, to break her heart like he was about too. Zero closed his eyes and breathed out.

_'And my own...' _His fist clinched tightly until his knuckles were white. _'She is in danger...'_

Then, Yori realized he was standing there.

"Zero…"


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Zero stated. Yori's eyes widened in horror at his words, mistaking them for something else.

"If that's what you want…" Yori whispered. Aido touched her arm. Slowly, she turned to look at him. He sucked in an inaudible breath at the emptiness in her eyes.

"I believe you miss understood. Kaname and he are leaving on a mission tomorrow," Aido soothed. Yori nodded. He had only offered a little comfort to her. Still, she knew, that she had some explaining to do.

Far away, Maria packed her bags. Rumor had spread. Kaname Kuran and his disciples were gathered in his father's mansion. Along with the notorious vampire hunter, Zero Kiryu.

Maria smiled slowly. A small blush touched her cheeks.

_'Though he is not his brother, I have learned to care for him separately.' _

"Zero…wait…" Yori called, chasing him up the stairs. He stopped at the top of them. "Aido was simply distracting me from everything is all…"

"Aren't I supposed to do that?" Zero demanded. Yori stumbled back.

"You're jealous!" Yori realized.

"What do you expect me to feel?" Zero questioned, "Happiness that you're spending time with another man? Or that you studied him in high school?" Aido's eyes widened and Yori choked on air. "I paid some attention to you even then…"

"So what does this mean for us?" Yori questioned, already resigned and ready for the words that could break her.

"I can't be with you anymore…I shouldn't have even tried." Zero declared. Yori studied his eyes. Hoping for some sign that he still cared, that his words were only a means to push her away as they had been with Yuki, but all she saw was a cold indifference. Yori's heart split in her chest. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I see…" Yori whispered. Zero stood at stared. His punishment for being a monster, he reasoned. He watched with saddened eyes as Yori turned away from him and walked back down the stairs. As Zero watched her, he could feel Aido's glare burning into him.

With a sigh, Zero closed his eyes.

_'Was it all just a game?' _Yori wondered as she stared out into the night. _'Was he just playing with me?' _Yori closed her eyes and let only two tears fall from each of her eyes as the wind blew over her. A small sigh escaped her lips. _'I should have known he was trouble...' _Suddenly, she shook her head. Her fists balled until white. _'No, I refuse to believe that! He...he...said he loved me. Zero is a man of his word!' _

Yuki's face flashed before her mind.

"Maybe, it's just that I can't compete with her memory..." Yori whispered her thoughts aloud. Unaware that she had listeners.

Zero's breathe escaped him as Aido pinned him to the wall by his neck. A crater appeared behind him.

The once playful vampire, the very same vampire that Zero had problems taking seriously, was now livid.

"Get off your high horse!" Aido snarled. "I don't know what sick game you're playing at, but hurting her needlessly is ridiculous! Wanting to protect her, making that decision for her? You stupid coward!"

Zero's hand itched for his gun, but Aido's ice restricted him. Suddenly, Aido dropped him and the ice melted away.

"Fix this." Aido demanded. "She loves you, man..." With that last word, he turned and walked away. Zero leaned against the wall. Her words drifted to him once again.

_"Maybe, it's just that I can't compete with her memory..." _Zero bit into his lip until it split underneath his fang.

Aido closed his eyes as he leaned against his room door.

_'Why would she believe something like that?' _Aido demanded to know. His anger spiking again. Not at her, never at her, but at the Level E that had spoken them. _'She was willing to give up everything for him! And in a second, he threw all of that away!' _

While Zero was outside, Yori sneaked back into their room and grabbed her things and slipped out again.

"Yori?" Yuki called gently. Her head tilted to the side in confusion. "What are you doing?" Yori's eyes filled with tears again. Yuki grabbed her friend and pulled her into her own room.

Kaname was residing in the library, but still both knew that this conversation would not be private. Vaguely, they could both hear her baby giggling. Yuki smiled at the sound.

She had named him Haruka.

"Zero broke up with me..." Yori whispered. Yuki's mouth fell open in shock. As Yori's eyes filled up with tears, so did Haruka's brown eyes. "He said that he shouldn't have even tried with me!" As her child started to cry, Yuki stood and wrapped the small boy in her arms.

"Shhh..." Yuki's soothed, then turned to Yori, "It's going to be okay..."

"How?" Yori asked brokenly. "You got the man you wanted..."

"True, but maybe Zero just wasn't the one for you," Yuki soothed. Yori blushed as Haruka grabbed ahold of his mother's top. Yuki blushed slightly and unbuttoned the top. "Sorry..." Yuki whispered before turning around. A sharp hiss escaped her lips.

"Is it odd?" Yori asked suddenly.

"Is what odd?" Yuki asked as she looked at her best friend over her shoulder.

"Having a child?" Yuki smiled happily.

"In some ways, I mean it's different because Kaname and I don't spend as much time as we used to together." Yori watched as her eyes filled with sadness, "because of my position I can't do all the things that human mothers can. I can't take my baby clothes shopping..." Yori wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders, careful not to jar the child.

"Where am I going to stay?" Yori asked quietly.

"We have no more guest rooms. I'd have to say, find a vampire that you can trust and stay with him or her..." Yuki commented. At Yori's exclaimation, Yuki laughed, "I know how odd that sounds, but surely there is a vampire here you trust enough with your life?"

"You..." Yori answered instantly. "But I know I can't stay with you. You're married and have a child. Too much of a crowd in one room. Plus, I really don't want to hear the two of you having sex...or care very much for seeing it..." Yori shuddered. Yuki laughed.

"Anyone else?"

"Aido..." Yori whispered, a small blush touching her cheeks.

"Oh, now, that might get awkward..." Yuki mumbled. Yori laughed finally. Yuki smiled. "I'm glad you came here, Yori..." Yuki whispered. Yori smiled.

"I couldn't stay away from my best friend long!" Yori exclaimed. Yuki smiled once more.

"Sooo..." Her tone became teasing, "you're staying with Aido tonight?" Yori slapped her on the arm gently.

"Don't make it sound so dirty!"

"Who said anything about it being dirty? I was simply asking a question..." Yuki stated as she turned and placed her child into the crib. His eyes were drooped. Yuki smiled and covered him up. He was full and now asleep.

"Yeah, yeah..." Yori whispered as she came to stand beside her friend. Both women stared down at the child.

"Think Kaname and I should have another?" Yuki asked as they walked toward the door.

"So soon?" Yori gasped. Yuki's laughter filled the halls.

And inside the library, Kaname smiled over his plans. Tomorrow, Zero and he would embark on revenge.


	25. Chapter 25

As she watched the man she loved and the man that had been her best friend walk down toward the large black car, she prayed that both would return home safely and that they would not kill each other. Yuki sighed slightly.

"What am I going to do now that they're gone?" She asked herself. Then laughed lightly. "Yori!" With her best friend in mind, she stood from the window seal and walked toward Yori's room-only to find Aido blocking it. He smiled deviously and held up a pile of books. Yuki groaned lightly.

"You've got to learn it, princess, so suck it up," he snarked. Yuki huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine…." She groaned. At this moment, Yori opened her bedroom door.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking between Yuki's sullen form and Aido's smug one.

"I'm having to learn…" Yuki grumbled. Her reward was Yori's laughter. Despite her soured mood, Yuki could not help but smile. Yuki snuck a quick glance at her pencil-driving tutor. Surprise colored her gently as she realized that he too was smiling at her friend's amusement.

"What are you having to learn now?" She asked, her toffee colored eyes trailing the spines of the large tomes in Aido's hands. "Seems interesting…"

"If she can make herself concentrate on anything but daydreams for a minute…" Aido mumbled. Yuki blushed lightly while Yori tilted her head to the side.

"I don't recall you ever daydreaming when Z-Zero tutored you…" Yuki could feel the figural knife bury into her heart at her friend's stutter. She smiled sadly.

"Yes, he was scary," Yuki lightened, "Aido over here is like a giant teddy bear."

"HEY!" Aido yelped. Yori smiled and patted his arm.

"It's okay! She just gave you a compliment!"

"Really?" Aido asked, turning toward Yori with a confused look. Yori smirked.

"Yup, you're a child's play thing!"

"Priceless!" Yuki laughed. Aido's eye twitched erratically at the comparison while Yori only laughed at his expression.

"Don't think you're getting out of studying…"

Both men watched the trees as they flicked past outside of their windows. Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu had nothing to say to one another and even if they did, they probably wouldn't even bother. The tension inside the car was so thick that even a near blind man could probably see it. Kaname's tight shoulders and Zero's white fists spoke that there were many places the other wanted to be. But both were resolved on one thing: This was for Yuki.

Zero, while acting as though he could no longer stand the sight of her, knew that somewhere inside of him that same longing lurked. Her smile still sent a surge of happiness through him and try as he might to deny it-his heart still called her name. "Yuki" was it's steady beat. For a moment, he allowed his pale lavender eyes to pass onto his enemy-turned-temporary-ally.

Kaname Kuran knew of the Level D's eyes on him and met that gaze equally. The Level D vampire hunter did not back down instead asked one thing:

"This man…Yuki and you…say can cure me…what is it he requires?"

"A noble reason and the blood of a Pureblood." Momentary surprise widened Zero's eyes. Kaname sat unmoved. "A small amount I mind you. You've taken more blood than this would require from Yuki." Zero wanted to gag. The way this…filth…spoke Yuki's name sickened him. Such affection and love colored the man's tone raged a jealousy nearly eleven years kept inside him. He swallowed back his rage and anger.

Yuki was not meant to be his.

She was not meant to love a man so doomed to a fate as dark as night. A man to die as the worst of beings-a Level E.

And by the smarts of her kind heart, Zero thanked the Lord he prayed still listened to him that she did not love him so desperately, so deeply as he had once-and still-loved her.

"Why Yuki would want to go through this painful process is unknown to me…" Kaname stated, a slight hint of boredom colored his tone. Zero's eyes widened. "Then again, her kind heart knows no bounds…"

In the silence that had once more fallen upon them, Zero couldn't help but admit-he could not agree more with the Pureblood's last words. What he had not known was that Kaname had heard every single thought the man beside him had had about _his_ Yuki and the man's love for her.

The saving comfort he afforded was that _she _was with _him _and not the vampire hunter beside him. But ever-so present was the thought that Yuki had been willing to torture herself for _Zero. _That, he knew, meant something. Kaname feared the possibilities.

"Who will watch Haruka?" Yuki asked stubbornly. Aido smiled.

"Ruka will."

"But he's my child! She shouldn't have to watch him!"

"You also have your responsibilities as the Pureblood Princess." Aido reasoned, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her toward the library.

"I'm just going to go watch Haruka with Ruka…" Yori mumbled before setting off toward the bedroom Yuki shared with her husband. Her best friend's tiny miracle lay in the middle of a blood red crib. Yori couldn't help but smile.

When they had attended the academy together, Yori had believed that she would be the one to have children first. A small sadness fell over her. But then again, she had also believed that Yuki would marry Zero and she would marry some nice man that came along. A lawyer, she recalled, hoping for.

_'How wrong I was…'_

Yori had never been the silly type of girl that dreamed of weddings or future husbands. She prided herself realistic. At that time, Yori never imagined Kaname acting on the attention he showed for Yuki nor had she imagined Yuki being anything more than what she was-human. A small sigh escaped her lips.

_'Life threw me for a whirl…'_

Yori's eyes never left the small child curled in the matching red blanket. She smiled gently as he yawned-revealing small fangs. The child blinked at seeing this new person hovering over his crib, then smiled as if he recognized her as the girl from before. He cooed happily at her and kicked his strong legs.

"You sure did develop muscles fast…" Yori commented as she tugged the boy in better. As if he understood her, he kicked out gently. Enough to shock her, but not enough to harm her. Yori smiled. "I wonder who you'll be like…your father or mother…" For a moment, she imagined the child smiling and cheerful like Yuki. This image brought a smile to her lips. But as quickly as that vision came, it melted into the child becoming just like Kaname-serious and silent. She frowned and patted the baby's small legs. "End up a happy little boy…not all serious and a loner…" Once more Haruka cooed and threw his hands into the air widely. And once more, Yori smiled.

**_(A/N:: Sorry for not updating in a while. School and surgery kinda got in the way.)_**


	26. Chapter 26

Yuki couldn't believe it. Aido couldn't believe it. But Yori could. Yuki had sat in the library and memorized the words in front of her. Recited the text and proved the blonde vampire wrong. Her motivation: to become more like the person Kaname wanted her to be.

As she studied she had fought off the daydreams of her husband that threatened to take hold. It had been so long since they had any type of intercourse. A small part of her feared that on his travels he had found someone knew, but a larger part quickly beat that idea out. He loved her. He had always loved her. For ten years, he suffered for her. That would not change now all because of their baby. Yuki allowed herself a small smile.

_'Haruka…' _She longed to be by her child, but knew that with Yori by her side and Ruka as well her baby was in good hands. Still, it wasn't the same.

Even as a human, Yuki held the promise that no one but her would raise her future children. She detested nannies and servants that held that purpose. Ruka knew this.

_"I promise I will not try to step in for you." _She had said. _"I would like to watch him simply because he is your child. It is no obligation. Think of me as an aunt. I will not pretend that he is my child. For I know better." _She then had blushed and fidgeted with her dress end. _"Besides, Kain and I are coming closer. He has told me that he loves me, you know." _A satisfied smile slid onto her face. _"I suppose even when I was chasing Kaname-sama, I knew that. A small part of me longed to be with Kain too…" _Their remaining conversation had been about her plans and turned to girlish joy as if between sisters.

Yuki's smile spread. Something she had believed would never happen-both as a human and as a vampire-was slowly becoming real. Ruka and her were becoming friends, not because of the power Yuki reluctantly held, but because of choice.

"Um…Yuki-sama," Aido called, his blue eyes wide, "you're kind of scaring me…" His words only provoked a laugh from the Pureblood Princess.

Yori had been staring at the child for a while now. His sleeping face contorted before he led out a tremendous cry. Yori's toffee eyes widened.

"Um! Ah! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" She yelped and looked around the red room. "Do I pick him up? Oh, but he might bite me…AHH!" Tinkling laughter drifted to her ears. She turned to see Yuki entering the room.

"It's alright, Yori." She lifted the small child into her arms. "He's just hungry…"

"That's what I was afraid of…" Yori mumbled. Yuki looked at her quickly. She sighed. "Yes, I knew the dangers of hanging with Purebloods when I came here. I know that when you're very hungry the temptation of feeding from me is something you fight." Yori stated it so casually that Yuki shuddered.

"How can you stand to sit there then…" Yuki asked, "not knowing, if I'm hungry right now?"

"Because Haruka is in your arms and that's something, despite being what he is, you don't want your child to see. It's also why you and Kaname wait for him to fall asleep before feeding off of each other."

"How do you know all this?"

"I can smell blood, remember? I used to faint in Biology when we did blood testing."

"Oh yeah…I always thought that was sort of weird…"

"Zero did too." Yori stated. Yuki finished feeding her son and set him in the crib. Her brown eyes looked to Yori.

"Give Aido a chance." Yuki stated. Yori looked at her confused. "You're still in pain because of what Zero did to you." Yori fell silent and a cold aura wrapped around her. Yuki shuddered gently but continued. "Aido cares for you. He would treat you right, so why not?"

_'Why not, indeed…' _Yori wondered.

Unbeknownst to them, Aido stood outside of Yuki's door just in the hall. His heart was pounding frantically in his chest. Her words had reached him too. Her silence could mean what his heart only hoped for.

Could she really accept him so soon?

_'Never before have I been more thankful for Yuki C-Kuran…' _

Zero and Kaname stepped out of the car. Both of their bodies sore from the long drive, they took a lengthy stretch. Kaname turned toward the black metal gate of the seemingly abandon house.

The one that had attacked his beloved resided in it.

Zero could feel the pent up rage coming off of the Pureblood demon and couldn't help the shudder that ran through him. He found himself thankful that for once that rage was not turned to him. As Kaname and he stepped forward, his thoughts took a different turn. The…man that was supposed to save him.

'_Will the procedure make the bloody rose useless to me? Will my purpose vanish?' _His fingers caressed the smooth metal of his gun as his thoughts ran. In the car, these same thoughts had haunted him. Many times during the ride, he had considered telling the bastard beside him that he didn't want it, but each time their faces would flash before his eyes. Yori and Yuki-both girls he would hate to see hurt, even though he was the one hurting the two of them most. Yuki, he hurt with his indifference and words. Yori, he hurt with his negligence and actions. _'Truly, I am a monster…' _

_'Emo bastard…' _Kaname grumbled in his mind as he forced entry to the building.

Later on that night, Yori sat on the couch; her thoughts taking heed of what her best friend had said.

_"Give Aido a chance..."_

_ "Give Aido a chance..."_

As if brought by her thoughts, Aido said down beside her.

"You know stalking is weird, right?" Ruka asked quietly. She only received a shush from the Pureblood Princess. They were currently watching Aido and Yori from the staircase. Haruka was asleep in the room across from them.

The two sat below in silence. Suddenly, Yori took a deep breath. Her cheeks reddened. Annoyance with herself coursed through her system.

"Yuki's been telling me to give you a chance…" Despite her earlier words, Ruka leaned forward with Yuki. Aido could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he stared at the toffee eyed girl. "And, I've been thinking…maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea…"

"I'm not his replacement." Aido said quietly. Yori, despite the wound his words provoked, smiled softly. She leaned forward and placed her hand on Aido's knee.

"No. You're different from him. You're happy, outgoing, open, need I go on?" Yori asked. The blue eyed boy stared at her for a moment. "Really?" She asked surprised. He let the façade drop and smiled. His hand lifted to cup her cheek gently. Her eyes widened. Then slowly, he leaned forward.

Ruka slapped her hand over Yuki's mouth, knowing that a squeal of girlish proportions was building.

"Don't you dare…" She hissed. "Don't lick me either…" She added. Yuki's shoulders shook gently as she laughed quietly. Ruka smiled.

Aido and Yori's lips met. Fireworks didn't go off, bells didn't sound, hearts simply raced. That one kiss was enough for Yori to know she had made the right choice.

Still, a small sector of her heart still yearned for these lips to be Zero's own and the hand on her cheek to be his calloused hand.

_'I truly am horrible…'_


	27. Chapter 27

Yuki Kuran lay on the dark red sheets of the king sized bed she shared with her husband and felt the deep sadness of his absence as it pressed upon her.

Haruka had long since fallen asleep and the thirst in her raged angrily, demanding it be fed. With a sharp sigh, she closed her eyes and attempted to fight off the maddening burn.

_'He will be home soon…' _She reassured.

Kaname Kuran had no slept since the Level E and himself departed from his mansion. His heart yearned for his wife, but he knew that until this business was threw with he could not be with her.

The house was dark and damp. The presence of life was everywhere inside. A small fire burned in the fire place, but no person roamed it's corners. Kaname could hear Zero slowly walking down the hall above him. Then crashing and the firing of a gun sounded. He quickened his pace, disappeared in a flurry of bats and appeared behind the man's attacker. Zero had wounded him, but only in the shoulder. As Zero grabbled with the man, Kaname rammed his hand through the man's other shoulder and pulled him back.

Fear coated the man's eyes as he was slammed into the wall. Cracks began to shatter along the wall.

"Who are you and why did you attack my wife?" He asked, his voice deadly. Zero stood behind him.

"I was not aware you were gay, Kaname-sama," the man drawled. Zero's eyes narrowed and his mouth set with disgust as did Kaname's. He only tore his hand lower through him. The man screeched in agony.

"Don't play coy. The woman. Yuki Kuran. You attacked her," Zero elaborated. The smell of the Level E's blood reached Kaname's nose. He had been injured as well.

"Ah, her." The man said, "You see, Yuki Kuran, was it? Well, she and I have some business to settle." Shock envolped both men if only for a second. "Yes, the young girl did not have quite the tamed life in Cross Academy as you believed." He smirked, reveling yellow, chipped teeth. "In fact, she killed my beloved-Sarah."

"Not without reason, I'm sure." Zero drawled, recovering from his shock before Kaname. The Pureblood had always believed Yuki to be incapable of taking care of herself. How wrong he was made Zero smile.

_Zero's breath left him as Yuki flipped him with her legs over her. He landed on the hard wood of the abandon living room with a loud thud. They had decided to spar, not out of anger, but simple curiosity. The Headmaster had sent them on an errand. During this errand, they had found an abandon house. This was now their place of spar. Zero flipped her roughly and jumped to his feet. Her hand landed in his gut, knocking him back a good three steps, then her knee drove into his face. Once more, she backhanded him into a different room in the house. The hits kept on coming. Not once did she allow him to hit her. He never received the chance. Compared to her speed and agility, his strength was nothing. Plus, she had one heck of a hit to boot. _

_All he had been able to give her out of all the hits fired between them was a simple bruise to the ribs and a few tears in her clothing. She, on the other hand, had done so much more: a busted lip, black eye, bruised ribs, bruised stomach, and bruised neck were the signs he wore. _

_ Once they were finished, they had torn part of the house down. A fact that had them laughing to the point of crying. Upon returning home that evening with the items in hand, the Headmaster nearly had a heart attack at their appearance. They only smiled. _

_ 'Yes, Yuki is not as gentle as some believe…' _Zero assessed, _'but her heart is still bigger than America's Texas.' _

_1 Hour Later_

His death was slow. A fact that still made the vampire hunter shudder. Kaname Kuran was worse than he had ever imagined. For a minute, Zero wondered if Yuki knew this side of him as well and if she would be afraid.

Kaname Kuran on the other hand could not stop thinking about what the man had said about his Yuki.

_"She killed my beloved…" _

The smile that Zero had wore after those words unnerved him. What did the vampire hunter know about his wife that he did not?

"Do you still want to do this?" Kaname asked. Zero nodded, knowing exactly what the Pureblood was talking about. Kaname only nodded and accepted it. Zero knew that this was the only way he could go through it without guilt. Kaname Kuran's pain, he knew, he would take a sick joy out of.

Ever since the getting together of Aido and Yori, Yuki saw less and less of her friend alone. Whenever Yori went, Aido went too. It seemed that he feared she would vanish. Momentary sadness washed over Yuki at the thought.

_'All humans die, but vampires like Kaname and I, we, we'll live forever….' _The thought both made her happy and sad. She did not want to see her best friend die. She did not want to watch her father die. A sad sigh escaped her lips as an unfamiliar depression settled over her.

"Yuki?" She turned her head toward the voice. Yori stood in the doorway. This time no Aido trailed behind her. "What's wrong?"

"The consequences of this life have finally sank in…" Yuki admitted. Yori came over and sat next to her friend. She knew what her friend spoke of. Her death. Headmaster Cross' death. Yuki would be there to witness them both unless she was killed long before them. The latter made her shudder.

"Do you regret choosing this life?" Yori asked. Yuki shook her head.

"No, I could never regret it…I'm just saddened by it." Yori nodded and nearly jumped as Yuki laid her head on her friend's shoulder. "I suppose I'll have to steal all the moments I can from you, eh?" Yori smiled against her friend's hair.

"Yeah…" Disturbed by the sadness in the air, Yori thumped her friend on the head lightly. Yuki lifted her head from her shoulder and rubbed her forehead.

"What was that for?"

"The sadness in the air was suffocating."

"So you use violence?"

"Yes."

"That's really productive."

"It worked, didn't it?" It only took one look at the other for them to start laughing uncontrollably. But reality never really fades away.

Kaname had told Zero to wait in the car. And the fact that he was listening to him only made Zero even more angry. They had arrived at the mansion of the man that was supposedly the miracle worker.


	28. Chapter 28

The door to the mansion opened again. A stone-faced Kaname Kuran walked down the path. Zero pushed away from the car door he had been leaning on as the Pureblood stepped toward him.

"He'll see us now," he stated easily. With a steady step, but racing heart, Zero followed the Pureblood leader into the dreary looking mansion.

"Hello, Zero-kun," the elderly vampire spoke. His dark blue eyes fixed on the Level E vampire hunter as he walked in the door. "Kaname-sama has told me of your predicament and I believe I have the solution. Come! Come! Sit! Both of you!" The man exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air widely and kicking away from the aged coffee table. His rolling chair slide across the light wood floors and bumped against the side of the counter across the room.

Zero looked over at Kaname as he sat. In the curious moment, Zero had forgotten his detest for the vampire taking seat beside him. Kaname raised an eyebrow at him. Zero looked back to the front.

_'This is bizarre…' _Zero thought as he watched the man dig through the cabinets. Finally, he rose. The sight of what he held in his hand caused Zero to tense. Kaname sat beside him as calm as the tides on a perfect day.

IV bags, needles, and a large heart monitor with attachments filled the elderly vampire's hands.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Yuki sighed over the paper Aido had set in front of her. The paper was her test for the lessons they'd through the week. Her pen danced across the page. All the while, Aido and Yori, holding little Haruka, stood behind her with wide, shocked eyes.

Every time she looked at Aido, she could see the judgment of others at her naivety, her lack of charisma, and all the flaws she had as a Pureblood.

Aido took her test when she finished and quickly graded it.

"Great!" He said with an excited clap.

"You made an A, Yuki!" Yori wrapped her arms around her friend and shook her shoulders. Yuki smiled.

"Now let's move on to what was taught at the Academy…" He pulled texts from the shelves.

"Those were supposed to be-"

"Yes, well, I figured they wouldn't miss them…" Aido mumbled. Yuki stood from the table and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm taking them back when we're done with them." Aido opened his mouth to protest only to be stalled by the authority in her voice. Her tone left no room for questions. "Headmaster Cross and Kaname worked to hard to build the academy for it to be stolen from!"

He hadn't looked at it like that. Shame quickly filled him. Behind him, Yori suppressed a smile while Haruka cooed excitedly.

"See that, Mamma's putting her foot down!" She whispered to the cooing child, "one day, you'll have to learn to too."

"Oh, he shouldn't have a problem with that..." Yuki stated, turning her head toward her friend and child. "I think he's going to be just like his daddy."

"Well, if that isn't a frightening thought..." Yori and Aido mumbled at once. Yuki tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What's wrong with that?"

Kaname Kuran bit deeply into his jaw to keep from screaming as the needle bit deep within his skin. The urge to attack pushed against his subconcious defiantely. Monitors were attached to the both of them. The beeping of Zero's heart beat gave way to his nerves while Kaname's stayed steady despite the pain. Then the insane doctor turned to the lavender eyed vampire hunter.

"Your turn." Zero fought from jerking back and burying a bullet in between his eyes as he approached. The needle he had in his hand glinted evilly. It was the companion to the one in Kaname's arm. The tube that ran from his body ran toward the needle. They would have to share blood.

"You don't have AIDs, do you?" The doctor asked. Zero shook his head. "Good, wouldn't want our Pureblood dieing from it." He stately cheekily before jabbing the needle deep into Zero's arm. Zero gritted his teeth angrily. The machine that was attached at the middle of the tube kicked on.

And then the pain started. Kaname's body tensed as the blood was forcefully removed from his vein. The pain increased. The pressure increased. Kaname fought from exploding the room and killing the man and vampire he was supposed to be helping at once.

"Why is it so painful?" Kaname hissed. The doctor just smiled.

"Because in order for this to work, there is a coating on every needle." The bastard sounded as though he were enjoying this. "I coat every needle with a substance that enhances your," He nodded toward the glaring Kaname, "blood as it comes from your body and goes into his." As soon as his came out of the man's mouth, Kaname blood ran through the needle in Zero arm.

Seconds later, a chilling scream tore through both of their lips. The sadistic doctor simply smiled.

"Did I mention that the other's pain only increases yours?" Kevin's breathe caught as the Pureblood leader glared through squinted eyes. His once brown irises now burned red. He gulped, but then regained his composure. "Now, now, I'm the only one that can stop this pain once the process is complete. It would not be wise to kill me, Mr. Kuran." Fear consumed him when the Pureblood Lord smiled cruelly.

_'I just knocked a few years off my life...' _the small slip of a man realized, _'if not ended it all together.' _

Yuki's body hurt. Everywhere. It came on suddenly. The pain she felt shook her to the core. Her pounding head was vaguely aware of her baby's cries. But Yuki felt as if the pain was more than bone deep, it felt as though it was in her blood. With every beat of her heart, the pain in her body increased.

She was also aware that someone was trying to take her baby from her arms. Despite the pain in her, her lips curled back over her teeth and a feral growl ripped from her throat. She forced her eyes open and was greeted by the worried toffee colored eyes of her best friend. With a shuddering body, Yuki released her child.

Yori quickly placed the panicked child in his crib and yelled for Aido. Panic shook her body, making her scream his name louder. She studied the bruises appearing on Yuki's body. It had started at one place-the bend of her elbow and forearm-then spread in both directions.

"Wha-!" Aido's blue eyes widened.

Kaname felt the pain in his body increase and was vaguely aware of Zero's screams growing in volume.

"It shouldn't hurt this bad…." Kevin whispered, his brows furrowing in worry. "Kaname, have you shared blood with anyone?" At the pointed look the Pureblood king gave him, the doctor rolled his eyes. "Intimately?" Kaname's eyes widened.

"Yuki…" He grunted painfully.

"Your wife?" The doctor gasped. "Ah…of course. The sharing of blood intimately supplies a connection. It enhances the drinking of blood between two partners, but in a case such as this the pain you feel is being increased by hers. She can feel everything your feeling…only her blood has no way of escape…In theory it will just keep pressing against her skin until it breaks through..."

A choked sound escaped the Pureblood's mouth as his eyes bleed red in anger. The doctor turned his attention to the Level E. Despite the pain the man was feeling, the Level E's eyes were blood red in rage.

_'Interesting...' _Kevin smiled darkly. _'How scandalous this will be...' _

"What is wrong with her, Aido?" Yori asked from behind him. Aido's blonde eyebrows furrowed deeply as he took in the tone of her voice: shrill and frightened. His arm was thrown in front of her protectively as he studied the Pureblood on the floor. Yuki's eyes were now a red of thirst. A red brought on by pain and being fueled by her friend's fear.

Aido studied the pattern of the bruise and the veins underneath. Her blood was trying to escape her from one point.

"We have to break her skin..."

"But what if she-" The words Yori left unsaid bounced around the room. _Bleeds out..._

"She won't." Aido stepped toward her and breathed.

_"It is against the law to spill the blood of a Pureblood..." _The law his father had stressed wove it's way into his head as he stepped toward her. _'But so many laws have already been broken...' _


	29. Chapter 29

Aido pulled his hurting leader into his arms. Her long brown hair brushed gently across his arms. Yori's frightened gaze followed their every move. Yuki jerked and whimpered in his arms. The pressure his body gave increased the pain and pushed against the rapidly spreading bruise.

"Yuki please!" Aido pleaded. Her red eyes turned to his. A light of reason flashed through her eyes despite the thirst inside of her. Somewhere through the haze she realized that he was trying to help her. He fought off a relieved sigh.

Yuki calmed into his arms and focused on fighting back the raging fire in her throat.

"Good girl…" He cooed as he placed his finger onto her. Gently, he broke her skin with his nail. Instantly, as her blood found it's release, her body relaxed against him with a gentle sigh.

Aido glanced up at Yori. Her face screamed her relief as she leaned against the arch of the doorway. The crying child was now nestled into her chest, hiding his face from the scene that had just occured. Aido felt a wave of relief and longing flash through him that left his thoughts and heart beat staggering.

The first thing both of the men noticed was a drastic decline in the pain that had coursed through their veins. A relieved sigh escaped Zero's lips before worry about Yuki plagued him.

Kaname came to the same conclusion he did. The blood that had been hammering against her skin had found it's escape. A Pureblood's blood had been spilled.

As the insane doctor banged the heels of his shoes against the desk he had perched himself on, Kaname fought the urge to rip the tubing from his arm and return home. His wife, he knew, was bleeding. She was harmed.

_'But,' _he recalled, _'I am doing this for her…' _He sighed. _'All for her happiness…whether it be immediate or eventual…'_

As the pain increased-signalling the end of his self-condemned hell, Kaname found himself lost in the memories of her human life. The very same life, he often wondered, if she regretted relenting to this sunless existance.

_**Kaname Kuran felt the familiar tingling that alerted him that his love was near as he walked toward the gate that separated the Night Class from the Day Class. The longing to see her arose powerfully. It had been four months since he had last seen her. **_

_**Her father and himself had been focused on getting the Academy-now brimming with both human and vampire students a like-up and running. Unfortunately, this involved a lot of being away from his precious girl and leaving her alone with Zero. **_

_**As the gates opened for the first time, three things became apparent: 1) screaming girls, 2) Aido's excitement, and 3) Yuki no longer had long hair. **_

_**She stood in front of the pushing, peering Day girls. Her shoulder length hair falling in front of her face as she attempted to hold her side back. **_

_**"Who is that?" One of the day girls whispered to another. **_

_**"Which one?" **_

_**"The one with really long dark hair and red eyes?" **_

_**"Ah. I don't know." **_

_**Their conversation seemed to have drawn Yuki's attention for her head snapped up.**_

_**"Kaname!" She whispered in surprise. The girls stared at her back in shock. He smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear as he walked back. **_

_**"You know him?" **_

Kaname's lips curled back as he came out of the memory for the doctor stood above him. The tubing was removed from his arm and then Zero's.

"There!" The man clapped. "Turn, Kaname and look on your new follower!"

Aido tucked the Pureblood Princess into her bed while Yori rocked the crying child.

"The bruise on her arm isn't going to reside until Kaname gets home..." Aido mumbled.

_'And he will NOT be happy!' _He repressed a shudder as he recalled all the times he had been subject of his King's anger.

"Why not?" Yori asked, tilting her head to the side cutely. Aido shifted uncomfortably.

"His blood will help her heal..."

"Wouldn't any blood do that?" She asked. Aido's lips twitched.

"Yes, but his blood is strongest. Because of the bond that they have, he will heal her the fastest." Aido's blue eyes slide to the sleeping Princess. "We don't know why her blood became attempting to seek release. We also don't know what else could be harmed by it. Say if I were to give her my blood, it would not heal her thoroughly nor would it cure the thrist she is sure to awake with."

"Oh..." Yori mumbled. "So, I'm guessing I should get out of here?" She went to place the child back into the crib.

"Don't. Take him with you." Yori looked at him then nodded. Yuki would never forgive herself if she hurt her child in a fit.

As the door closed, Aido ran his hand through his blonde curly locks.

_'Why was I just imagining a family with Yori?' _He sighed as he glanced back toward his Queen as she lay-pale and bruised-on her bed. He let out a shuddered sigh and sank down on the floor at the foot of the wooden frame. _'Might as well be here when she wakes up. She may smell Yori's blood and go after her...I can't let that happen...'_


	30. Chapter 30

_**(A/N: Sorry for the long wait.)**_

As Yori listened to the sounds of the house, she bounced her small Godchild on her knee. Throughout the house, her delicate humming could be heard by all. Even though the scene seemed calm and peaceful, the guardian couldn't help but think of the pained face of her best friend. The blood red eyes, thirsty and demanded, that had bore into hers. A small shudder ripped through her.

_'Never in my life did I think that I could be afraid of Yuki...Yuki, my gentle best friend...' _

_**"I am a monster, Yori..." **_Those were the words she had said upon their arrival at her home. Tears filled Yori's eyes. She shook her head violently. Attempting to erase the truth Yuki attempted to show her. Underneath her former human ways, Yori realized, was a blood thirsty vampire. The very thing that Zero killed. She gasped in horror and panic.

_'What if all along, Zero only came here to end them? To end Yuki?' _Yori closed her eyes as pain washed through her. _'No matter what she is now...I will not let him harm her...' _

"I'm your what?" Zero demanded of Kaname as he pulled himself up from the table. Kaname pointedly ignored the former level D and turned the Kevin, the doctor. He gulped in fear, then nothing. The only evidence he had even been in the room was the puncture wounds closing on their wrists and the splatter on the wall.

"I was under the impression that you were not deaf," Kaname stated as he walked toward the door of the aged mansion, "you have been my servant, pawn if you will, from the beginning. You are simply continuing that occupation until I have no more use of you."

"Why should I serve you?" Zero hissed. Kaname turned his head. An elegant hand still rested on the door handle, he smiled cruelly.

"Because I allow you to still see my wife." With those words, he shut the door behind him. Zero cursed loudly as his body demanded that he follow Kaname. His blood cried for him to follow his leader. The growls in his chest grew louder.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed before kicking the metal operation table. It cracked and bent under the force of his kick.

Dreams rocked Yuki's body. Dreams of a different time, a human time.

**"Zero!" Yuki had whined as the boy in demand refused to play a game with her. "Just because you're older doesn't mean you have to be so mean!" She huffed. Zero simply smiled. **

**"It does." **

**"Kaname-sama…." Yuki whispered adoringly as she stared at the dark headed man in front of her. His hand extended a single red rose. She heard a annoyed 'tch' before the slamming of a door. She sighed and allowed herself to think his name and that the door, one day, would not live through such abuse. **

Her restless sleep only increased through out the day. Unaware of everything but the steady 'thump, thump' of a human heart beating downstairs.

The ride back to the mansion was silent and tense, even more so than before. Kaname was sure that Zero had the same power as Kain did, the new vampire would burn him alive all through the glare he fixed him with. Fortunately for the Pureblood, Zero possessed no power. Therefore, to him, was not a threat.

Zero dared not harm him for Yuki's reaction, then Yori's reaction to Yuki's reaction. Needless to say, if he harmed a hair on the Pureblood's head, he would be in five leagues deep.

For a moment his thoughts strayed from the anger he felt toward Yuki.

_**"It's not that bad…" **_She would say. And he would have to agree. _'After all, any hell can be endured as long as you have an angel by your side…in my place, two angels…apparently I need extra watching…' _His bad mood still remained, but for the moment he had managed to find his silver lining.

"Imagine what the Hunter's Association is going to say about this…" Zero mumbled and swore that he heard the Pureblood choke out a muffled laugh.

"Kaname-sama needs to hurry home soon…" Ruka stated gently as she ran her hand through Kain's hair. "I worry for our female leader…"

"Why?" Kain asked.

"She is restless." Ruka explained. "Very much so. Plus the human in the house, there is no telling how rash she will act upon awakening."

"You generally care of Yuki now, don't you?" Kain asked. Ruka blushed but nodded. Kain smiled.

"You've come along way, baby." Ruka rolled her eyes and smiled. Kain pecked her lips gently.

_'After all, I do have the Princess to thank…' _Ruka thought as she lost herself in Kain's kisses.

The black limo rolled into the drive of the Kuran mansion. As soon as the door opened and a dark head was seen, Aido ran to him.

"Yuki needs you." It was a simple statement, but one that made fear strike through him. Without a "thank you" or any sign of appreciation, the Pureblood shot up the stairs. Aido's blonde eyebrows raised as he finally took in the vampire hunter standing in the drive as the limo pulled away. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Kaname-sama." Zero flinched as the "sama" fell from his lips. His fists balled in anger. Aido blinked in shock, before the pieces began to fall in place.

_'Kaname-sama gave Zero his blood, making him a full vampire. In turn, by taking his blood, Zero has unknowingly swore his allegiance to Kaname-sama. Oh, if this isn't going to be a fun eternity…Wait till he finds out I stole his girl…'_

Kaname darted up the stairs to find his beloved laying on the red satin sheets of their bed. His heart pulled uncomfortably as he noticed the bruises on her arms. The smell of her bloodshed filled the room.

With a grimace, he bit into his wrist and lifted the bleeding limb to her mouth. As if by instinct, she drank the source greedily. As his wife drank, Kaname lay his head on her chest.

_'How did this slip by me?' _He wondered. His other arm wrapped around her waist. _'How did I not know of the consequences that came with bonding so intimately with my wife?' _Kaname could feel tears stinging his eyes. _'If Aido hadn't been here…'_

Zero drug himself into the mansion that had been the bain of his existence since he stepped foot into it. He could hear Yori's heart beat speed. His lavender eyes slid to the top of the stairs. Her toffee eyes were glued to him.

"Zero?" She questioned as she stumbled down the stairs. He watched her stop and take in a deep breath. "You look good." She complimented. Zero smirked lightly.

"Thanks. You do too." He mumbled, eyeing the rust colored dress that framed her figure. She blushed and fiddled with the watch on her wrist.

"Thank you…" A silence fell over them before she coughed. "Well, I'm…I'll be in the library…" She mumbled before turned back up the stairs. Zero's smirk broke out into a full blown smile.

_'It's still there…' _He thought.

The letters on the paper glared up at Aido evilly. His mother's threats and accusations bore heavily on his heart.

_**News has reached me that you are dating a human. A human, Aido. I know of your flirtatious nature, maybe she's just another conquest of yours, but I can not accept our name being slandered! Break up with her, Aido, or I will break her. **_

Aido laid his head down onto the desk in his room. Yori's smiling face kept flashing into his head. Pain wracked through his heart.

_'When my mother administers a threat…she means to see it through…' _


	31. Chapter 31

_'Can I do what he did?' _Aido wondered as he stared at Yori as she bounced Yuki's child in her arms. The once small baby was growing. Now, he was at toddler size. Aido allowed his eyes to travel back to the woman holding him. She looked up at him and smiled. _'Can I really take away the light in her toffee colored eyes? Be the one to break her heart as unmercifully as Zero did?' _

_**"You're ahead of yourself. Who's to say she even loves you?" **_His rational side asked. Aido ignored it. _**"Give her a choice. Show her the letter." **_

"Hey, Yori. Will you come with me? There's something I need to show you." Yori stood with the child still in her arms. She turned and handed him to Ruka. The moment the baby touched Ruka's arms, a gentle smile curved her lips. Aido smiled. Kain sat with an arm wrapped around her shoulder. His toffee colored eyes focused on her.

Yori slipped her hand in his, breaking his focus on her.

"Lead the way," she said with a smile. Aido grinned.

"As you wish, my lady."

K&Y

Kaname smiled gently as Yuki opened her eyes.

"What the heck was that?" She asked. Kaname laughed bitterly.

"That, was a rather awful consequence of our bonding." He mumbled. "Unfortunately, I was unaware of it. Any pain I go through, you go through. Magnifying my own or yours.."

"Then why didn't anything happen to you when I was-"

"I have no idea." Yuki pouted cutely. Kaname smiled and smoothed the pout off of her lips. He pulled her into his arms. "I'm just glad your okay now…"

"Please, don't punish Aido. He was just helping…" She whispered against his shoulder. Kaname smiled gently.

"I won't. I promise."

"Good…" Yuki's eyes widened over Kaname's shoulder as the racing of a human heart was heard throughout the halls.

Farther down the hall, Zero turned toward the sound. Ruka and Kain looked away from the child in their arms.

"What on earth did he show her?" Kain mumbled.

K&Y

"What will happen to you if we stay together?" Yori asked, her hands shaking as she gripped the letter.

"I don't know. Probably disownment," Aido stated honestly. Yori shook her head.

"Let's break up." Pain shot through Aido's heart at her words. She dropped the letter and stepped closer to him. "I can't have you…disowned because of me. We can still be friends…"

K&Y

Zero was tempted to whoop with joy as he listened to the conversation going on in Aido's room when the smell of oranges and vanilla came toward him. Zero tensed at the familiar smell. For a moment, he allowed it to invade his senses.

"You know, it's rude to listen in on conversations, Zero-kun." He turned to see the small, silver haired girl that his condemner had possessed: Maria. She smiled as he took in her appearance.

Maria looked healthier and carried herself with more confidence than she originally showed.

"How are you?" She asked. Her purple eyes took him in. Zero noticed that she seemed to be devouring him with her eyes.

"Hungry, Maria?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not in the sense your thinking of, Zero-kun." Zero's lavender eyes widened as he caught the insinuation of her words.

K&Y

"Is that what you really want?" Aido asked. Yori's toffee colored eyes filled with tears. "Because I don't." He stepped closer to her. "I want you, forever. I don't care if they disown me."

"But-" He placed two fingers over her lips.

"You are more important that a title." Yori's breath caught as she registered his words.

"What about your place here?"

"If Kaname-sama should throw me out, I would deal with it and bow down gracefully." Yori bit into her bottom lip before throwing her arms around him. "I take it you want to stay together?"

"Of course, you dolt!"

K&Y

"Maria." Both Zero and Maria turned toward the new voice. Kaname and Yuki stood before them. "What a pleasant surprise."

"How did you get in?" Ruka asked. Maria's lips ticked in amusement.

"Well, the door, of course."


	32. Chapter 32

Maria smiled happily. Her long fingernails drew circles on the cloth of her bed cover. She had been so pleased when the Kurans set her in a room across from Zero. She had been here for about a week and still the suspicious stares Zero had been giving her never stopped. It wasn't long before he came to her seeking a reason for her appearance.

_'Things are progressing nicely!' _She thought happily as she sensed Zero's suspicious stare on her.

"Did you need something, Zero-kun?" She asked, looking away from the dark purple cover. He blinked.

"What are you playing at?" He demanded as he stepped in.

"Playing? Playing at what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in what she believed to be a cute manner. The lock clicked into place.

_'That's it, Zero-kun, play into my trap,' _She thought gleefully as he approached her bed. He probably meant for it to be menacing, but it had the opposite effect. Instead, she found herself rather attracted. She waited until he was right at the edge of her bed.

"Don't act coy. You're here for a reason," he drawled. She rose onto her knees and wrapped her hand around his neck. The clinking of chain alerted her that he had drawn his gun.

"You want to know what I'm hear for, Zero-kun," she teased his earlobe with her tongue. She smiled against his ear as she felt the shudder that ripped through his body. "It's quite simple really." Her hand began to explore the panes of his chest. "You." She enjoyed the ripple of his toned abs underneath her hand. "Are." She lightly kissed his jaw line. "What I'm here for."

Maria pulled away from him with a devious smile. He seemed to be frozen. She pecked his lips lightly with a giggle.

"Shocked, Zero-kun?" She cooed. Her lavender colored eyes widened as she found herself on her back, pressed into the bed.

"I may be a vampire hunter, witch, but I'm a man first." He growled.

"Witch? That's a little cruel don't you think?" She purred. "I'm simply a helpless vampire." She teased his neck with her nails.

"Tell me what you've done to me!" He hissed, pressing her further into the bed. She smirked.

"I have done nothing to you, Zero-kun. All of this," she motioned to their bodies, "is of your own accord."

* * *

><p>Below the room Maria and Zero occupied, Kain looked up.<p>

"That Maria…sure is a dangerous one…" He mumbled. Ruka let loose a delighted laugh.

"I believe I just respected her more!" Kain lifted a brow at her. "Come on? Really, you don't see it? She's letting nothing stop her! I envy her boldness." Ruka murmured. Kain smirked and pulled her closer.

"You don't need it. You've got your own magic.." He mumbled against her hair. She snorted and hit him lightly.

"Suck up."

"Always."

* * *

><p>Kaname smiled gently as he watched his wife bath their son. She made goofy faces toward him and delighted in the sound of his giggles. He couldn't help the warmth that spread through him at the sight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at his son.<p>

"Dada!" Kaname's eyes widened. Yuki let out an excited laugh.

"His first word, Kaname!" She exclaimed happily, before nibbling her son's toes lightly. "Yes, baby, that's dada!" She cooed. Kaname slowly felt the shock ebb away. He beamed happily.

For the moment, the Kuran family played ignorant to the scene playing out just a few rooms away.

* * *

><p>"I find it hard to believe." Zero growled. Maria lifted a silver eyebrow.<p>

"Really? Well, let me enlighten you," she purred. His eyes widened further as she pressed upward with her hips. "Then what's that, Zero-kun?" Her voice was deeper, more alluring to him. He swallowed. "You are attracted to one of the very…monsters…you declared to exterminate." She blinked slowly as the cool tip of his gun pressed to her head. They stared unmoving at one another; both issuing a challenge that neither were willing to back out of.

Her eyes widened as his lips smashed to her own with a frustrated groan.

_'Success!' _She praised as she responded to him in kind.

* * *

><p>Yori sat with her book open on her lap as strong arms slid around her shoulders. She tilted her head back to see Aido smiled down at her. She smiled back happily.<p>

"What do you think is going to happen now?" She asked. He had just returned from his mother's. Needless to say, she had not taken her son's defiance easily. Just as they had predicted, he had been disowned and stripped of the noble name.

"Well," he kissed the top of her head, "I think we'll have an amazing wedding with thousands of friends surrounding us, including Kaname and Yuki. A wonderful honeymoon afterward and then a lot of kids running around." He teased.

"Aido!" Yori exclaimed, blushing brightly. She smacked his arm hard with the book in her hands. "Wait, you mean, Kaname-sama's letting you stay?" She burst. His answering smile was all the confirmation she needed. She beamed brightly and threw herself over the arm chair and into her boyfriend's arms. He laughed and hugged her back.

* * *

><p>"You are one dangerous woman, Maria…" Zero stated coolly. Maria smiled.<p>

"Yes, but you can't resist…" Zero looked over at her. Her once tamed silver hair now held tangles from their previous lusty encounter. Her lavender eyes shined slightly.

"You'd been waiting for this, haven't you?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer. He simply continued, "how long?"

"Since I met you," she confessed as she ran her hand across his bare chest. "Shizuka mocked me for my attraction to you even as I fought against her."

"And my twin?" He asked, his lavender eyes bore accusingly into her.

"He was my best friend when I was conscious and myself," she hoped to soothe his suspicions.

"I can never be him." He snarled.

_'Well that was a fail…' _She thought unhappily.

"I don't want you to be. I just want you to be mine," she vowed before straddling his bare waist with her own. The cover that had been shielding them from the room fell away from her body. His breath caught.

"As if I could fight you anymore…" He mumbled. She smiled beautifully. Her lips melted to his. He sighed blissfully and kissed her back.

_'How quickly we have jumped…' _He thought as round two began. '_For some reason, I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

"Deny it all you want, I still think you are a witch…" He groaned. Her laughter filled the air before gasps and moans could replace it.


End file.
